From a Place You're Not
by Malirra4290
Summary: After several years of no contact from Rin's best friend, She begins to give up hope in ever hearing from him again. What happens though when two new boys show up to her school who are both very similiar to her long-lost friend? RinxLen!NONCEST!
1. Prologue

**Well! This is my second fanfic so yayyy! i aboslutely adore RxL**

**but i plan on this being my break from DTC-OH :D**

**So yeah :) check out my other story too! but the 1st chap in that story sucks xD sooo lol feel free to skim it x3**

* * *

She turned to her best friend, afraid to speak. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but if she spoke she knew her voice would betray her.

If she had to pick one thing that she knew the most about herself, it'd be: that she sucked at good byes. Going against the voice in her head, she began to speak. "Y-you'll be back, _right_?" Tears began to spill over her eyes as it registered that he really _was_ leaving her.

She looked into his clear cerulean eyes, waiting for his answer, "Of course I will."

Despite his kind words, she knew that from here and on, she would be alone to face all the hardships left to come in her life.

* * *

**Well :P there's my super short prologue xD**

**but then again ALL of my prologues are short haha**

**don't worry tho :) **

**the chapters will be much longer xD**


	2. Promises

**Mal: Well! I am very excited to be writing a new story! ^^ It'll be nice to take a break from my other one :P**

**Len: Oh joy …**

**Mal: You know u like my stories Len xD**

**Len: Whatever.**

**Mal: He's just in a bad mood, AGAIN :P anyways~ on with da storreh**

* * *

**Chapter One-**

**Promises**

**(Rin's POV)**

I stared at the clock on the oven in annoyance. It was eleven o'clock and my dad was still no where in sight.

I let out a sigh before heading over to the freezer to get a TV dinner, I popped it in the microwave set the timer and took a seat at the table.

I always hated the weekends, don't get me wrong I love being away from school and all. I just hate being alone every day, when normal teens are hanging out with friends.

At school I was pretty much a loner, sat alone, ate alone, I was always alone.

It wasn't _always_ like that though. I use to be quite popular, not 'popular' as in I was a snobby person who used all of their friends. I just mean I was actually wanted by my classmates. All of that changed though when my best friend was forced to move away.

You're probably thinking 'why would that change whether or not people would want to hang out with you?' Well I don't know honestly, I just guess I became more to myself, quiet and such. Who wouldn't after losing their best friend?

OF course though, he promised to call me every day and he also swore to come back one day and hang out with me. I still haven't heard from him since though, and it's been almost four years.

_Ding!_

I walked over to the microwave and grabbed the meal inside before taking a seat at the computer desk.

You're probably wondering where my parents are, well, my parents are divorced. So I just go between households, but I usually stay at my dad's. Not because I prefer it though, I actually hate it more. I just stay here because it's where I can get some peace and quiet.

I never know where my dad is, and I prefer it that way. All I know is that he's always at some woman's house, sleeping with her when her _husband_ is out of town. It sickens me really, but every time I try to talk to him about it, he ignores me and tells me I'm a cold hearted person and that I need more compassion in my life.

My Mom? She's too busy working at the day care to even take a glance at me. I do know she loves me though, compared to my dad. She shows it by every little action she does. It's just that I always think she's too busy for me, so I never go to her with any problems I'm having. I think that if I tried to talk with her she'd understand and would cut back on work, but that'd require some sacrifices for her. So in that relationship, I guess I can only blame myself.

* * *

**BlogSmart Login| Username: Rinny425 | Password: ****** **

* * *

**Rinny425 **Ya know, I'm kind of getting tired of waiting for him to call me, but for some reason I can't give up hope. Probably because he was my best friend after all, ya know? Anyways, today was pretty much boring, I spent most of my day watching reruns of Scrubs and pretty much doing nothing else. Anyone have any thought on the whole situation overall?

_about an hour ago _· _Comment_· _Like_

_

* * *

_

_**LeeksRgood4soul**__and __**SG12452**__like this._

**LeeksRgood4soul**I know what you mean, my day pretty much consisted of that too. Well as for the whole situation, don't give up hope! :) Maybe something just came up!

_About an hour ago_· _Delete_· _Reply_

**LeeksRgood4soul****, Rinny425 **Yeah, I won't give up, but seriously, 'something just came up'? Dude! It's been several years!

_About an hour ago _· _Delete__ · __Reply_

**SG12452**OMG I was watching Scrubs too! I love that show! Lol :D It was funny cuz I forgot the entire reason that Janitor hates JD is cuz of the penny! x3

_About 20 minutes ago _· _Delete__ · __Reply_

**bEyedBananaLover**Just came across this blog and read your previous one as well, and just wanted to say don't give up hope! And maybe something major happened with family issues, or he may just be afraid that you forgot about him.

_About 7 minutes ago _· _Delete__ · __Reply_

_View all 8 comments_

* * *

I looked at the comment in frustration, I _had_ considered that before. But I doubt that he'd think that, I mean _hello_ we were _BEST FRIENDS_! Best friends don't forget each other, but then again I've also wondered if _he_ forgot about _me._

Curiously, I clicked on his profile and decided to send a private message to him:

* * *

**Subject: [None]**

Hey, couldn't help but notice your comment. And yeah, I've thought about those things before, but I highly doubt it =/ Thanks anyway for your concern and taking the time to comment! :)

* * *

I pushed the chair back, deciding it was a good time to go to bed. I considered refreshing the page just one time, to check for a response. I was surprised to see a reply back.

* * *

**bEyedBananaLover**

**Subject: Re: [None]**

No problem anytime, just keep that in mind. Btw what was your friend's name?

* * *

**Subject: Re: [None]**

His name was Kyo, why?

* * *

**bEyedBananaLover**

**Subject: Re: Re: [None]**

Just wondering. Hey, by the way, I added you as a friend.

* * *

**Subject: Re: Re: [None]**

Kk, me too! Why don't we just go to the live chat? It's much easier lol

* * *

No later than 2 seconds after I had sent that the chat box pops up, with an unread message from my newest follower on the Blog.

* * *

**bEyedBananaLover:** Hey.

**Me: **Heyo!

**bEyedBananaLover:**What's up?

**Me: **Waiting for my dad to get home, u?

**bEyedBananaLover:**Just chilling, so is your dad really not home? At all?

**Me: **Pretty much

**bEyedBananaLover:**That sucks.

**Me:** Meh u get use to it lol

**bEyedBananaLover:**I'm sorry …

**Me: **For what?

**bEyedBananaLover:**idk … I just am.

**Me: **We just started talking xD no need to feel sorry, I'm use to it. It's fine :P

**bEyedBananaLover:**Okay.

**Me: **Hey, hate to say bye but I g2g =/ my dad's home.

**bEyedBananaLover:**Okay, see u soon.

_Rinny425 has signed out._

* * *

I stood up from the chair and quickly shut the computer off as I saw my dad's car pulling in the drive way. Before he was able to unlock the door, I scurried up the stairs into my room and quietly shut the door behind me and locked it.

As the nightly routine would go, he'd come up the stairs and as usual, he'd come in my room and wish me good night. I really didn't even want to see his face tonight though. It was disgusting when he was in my room, when I knew what he had just come back from doing. So tonight, I just decided to avoid it all by locking the door to my room and turning the light off to make it appear as if I was asleep.

Hastily, I ripped off my clothes and struggled in the dark to find a pair of pajamas I could yank on. After finding the exact ones I was looking for, my favorite orange tank and SpongeBob shorts, I hopped on my bed, turned my alarm clock on, and pulled the covers over my head.

As if right on cue, my dad starts jiggling the door handle, only to find it locked.

_Knock … Knock, _"Rin… If you're awake please open the door. I need to tell you something."

I rolled my eyes, _I bet you need to tell me something. What is it? 'oh Rin guess what I'm getting married AGAIN!' _

Ever girl my father has _ever_ brought home, they have _always_ talked about marriage. Thankfully I've chased away several before my dad could ever get the chance to propose. The last girl my dad married was abusive … and I'd rather not get into that. At all.

"Rin, I need to talk to you," He continued, but no way was I going to answer.

He let out a long sigh, before I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall.

Without hesitating I turned towards my nightstand and grabbed my cell phone, I started scrolling through the missed calls and text messages.

None.

I then went through the nightly routine of turning the volume all the way up on my cell phone _just in case_ and placed it back on the table.

Soon after, my eyelids became droopy and I let sleep whisk me away.

* * *

_**Beep… **_

_**beep… **_

_**beep….**_

I reached to rub my eyes the moment I felt my eyelids begin to flutter and instantly grabbed my cell phone to see if I had any missed calls …

_Nothing._

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

I set my cell phone down back on my table and reached over to shut my alarm clock off.

_Another night gone and he still hasn't gotten in touch with me._

I let out a sigh and got up out of bed, not looking forward to the long day ahead of me.

* * *

The walk to school was normal. Well, normal as in super quiet and no one to talk to.

I was once again, the first person inside of the classroom.

As the classroom started to fill up one by one, I noticed something was different today. There was more excitement than usual. Curious, I started to eavesdrop on a group of two girls who crowded beside the desk next to mine.

"O-M-G! Did you see him? He was _so_ hot! I'm SO glad he's in or homeroom!" a girl with long twin tails, known as Miku Hatsune exclaimed.

"Me too! And I also heard that he use to live here, but he moved away a couple of years ago." another girl, named Gumi said, anticipating with excitement.

The more I heard in their conversation the more I grew curious.

"Do you know why?"

"Nope, all I heard was because of family reasons."

My interest in the exchange student spiked up a lot more. Was it Kyo? Has he finally managed to come back? I wonder why he hadn't talked to me at all…

I stopped listening to their conversation and sat eagerly in my seat, waiting for him to come in.

When the teacher came in, he started doing the school announcements, but the entire class was in an uproar so he had to stop.

"CLASS! Quiet down! I will introduce the new students as soon as I am done."

That instant, the class finally managed to quiet down a bit, but harsh whispers were still heard throughout the room.

Impatiently, I began to mess around with the pencil on my desk, waiting for him to finish.

"Okay! You may come in now."

My eyes glued to the door as the entire class began to hush. When the door opened I was met with a pair of familiar blue eyes.

…

But it wasn't him.

I sighed and looked at the pair of cerulean orbs that seemed to stare back at me.

That's when he started with the introduction, "Hello, my name is Len Kagamine." He stated as he wrote his name on the board with a piece of chalk."

"Well, Len, is there anything that you want to say to the class?" the teacher questioned.

Len seemed to pause for a moment, "Well, I use to live here when I was younger. So I hope to meet some of my old friends, as well as some new ones." Len was staring straight at me as he said that. I wasn't sure which category I fell under. He seemed really familiar, but at the same time, I knew for a fact that I had never met him.

"Len, please take a seat next to the young blonde girl in the back. Miss Kagamine, please raise your hand."

I did as I was told, as Len made his way to the seat on the right of mine. He stopped for a moment before he smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, Rin."

I stared at him, baffled, "How did you know my name?"

He seemed to glance around for a moment, before he recovered, "It's written on the side of your binder."

I nodded, still taken back, as he took a seat next to mine, "Nice to meet you too, Len."

* * *

Ever since Len came into the classroom, I keep having this feeling as if he's staring at me, it's very … awkward. I took a glimpse over to my right and sure enough, he was staring at me. I have no idea why though. It's very nerve wrecking. I have enough people who don't like me; I don't need another person judging my life.

I couldn't stand it much longer, so I decided to get one thing out of my mind by writing a note to him.

I tore off a corner of my paper and started writing:

_Do I know you from somewhere? It's nothing personal, you just look awfully like someone._

I folded it up and clipped it onto one of my pens to make it less obvious, and passed it over to him.

Len accepted the pen and took the note off and began to unfold it.

His smile seemed to falter when he read it, he then began to write a response. Once he finished, he did the same thing I had done, and passed the pen back to me:

_No, I don't think we've met before. But I'd like to get to know you better._

I tucked the crumpled paper into the pocket of my binder and sent a small smile to Len.

* * *

**Mal: Well there we go! Chapter one xD **

**Len: It seemed a bit rushed**

**Mal: shhhhhh! It's because I had to include u in chap 1 or else we'd never get anywhere!**

**Rin: That's true, I prefer it this way anyway**

**Mal: See? :P**

**Rin: OH! Don't forget to review!**

**Len: Yep, and please tell Mal not to get ahead of herself … I don't want her to put me in any awkward situations**

**Mal: mwhahah :) Anyways! Some of u may be confused cuz ur like "WOAH WAIT! I thought LEN was Rin's best friend! Who's this **_**Kyo**_** person!" Well.. ur gonna have to wait xD Everything will become clear in later chapters :D **

**Rin: I felt this chapter was very short btw!**

**Mal: Ditto~ :O Blame Len :P**


	3. Resemblances

**Yayyy next chapter~ :) I'm prolly gonna make some changes to the first chapter, because when I looked over it I was like OMG IT'S OVERLY RUSHED O_O xD but yeah lol But nothing major, just minor descriptive details and stuff like that :o Oh and thanks for the reviews! :D They are VERY much appreciated!**

**And someone mentioned about me putting "Rin's POV" when it's clear that most of the story will be in Rin's POV. Well it's mostly for me than u guys xD cuz I just feel like I can't write a story without putting whose POV it is haha Blame my other story for that :P and I liked seeing every1's guesses on who Kyo is *glares at Mori* cuz that's just fun to see :) *continues to glare at Mori***

**But yeah on with the story! *glares at Mori and tapes her mouth shut* B]**

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

**Resemblances **

**(Rin's POV)**

"Hey, Rin!" I turned around me to find the new kid, Len, chasing after me.

"Hey," I looked at the panting Len in front of me, "What's wrong?"

He stood up straight and exhaled before he spoke, "I was just wondering if you could show me to my next class."

I grinned widely, "Sure! Do you have your schedule with you?"

"Y-yeah!" Len swung his backpack in front of him and started digging through loads of papers in the back pocket. This was his first day, how could he possibly have _that_ many things already in his bag? "Here it is!" Len said while handing me the paper that was among the stacks of paper. He began to shove the remaining papers back into his bag as I scanned his schedule.

Scanning over it, I looked at it in disbelief; we had _all_ classes together.

Len positioned his back pack to its respectful place and stood up, "So where do we go?"

"We, uh, go to Biology." I handed the schedule back to its rightful owner, before I started to head upstairs with Len trailing behind me.

When I got to class I was stunned to see everyone looking towards me, until I remembered who was tagging along.

I sat down in my seat as I watched Len do _another_ introduction, I felt bad for him. Hopefully not all of the teachers would make him do that, otherwise he probably wouldn't come back to our school.

"Kagamine-san?" I looked up at the mention of my name, "Is Len a relative of yours?"

I scrunched my face in confusion. "No, ma'am. Why?"

"You two have the same surname, don't you?"

I looked at Len's name written on the board … looks like we did have the same last name. I must have been so focused on the resemblance between him and Kyo that it slid past me.

The teacher looked at me, waiting for a response. "Yes, ma'am we do, but he's not related to me."

The teacher nodded her head in understanding, before telling Len to take the seat next to mine.

Len carefully sat down and placed his stuff under the lab table before turning to me.

"Hey, long time no see."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "You know it."

The teacher turned off the lights in the classroom and turned her laptop which was hooked to an over-head. She then began her long, talk about the different types of roots in plants. Because, you know, this is _so_ going to help us in later on in life. I sighed as I scrawled down some quick notes and then started to doodle all over the page.

Out of boredom, I started to click the end of my pen and stopped as soon as the teacher sent a glare towards me, I mouthed a 'sorry' and returned to my notes.

* * *

Carefully, I glanced to my side and stared at Len's mesmerizing eyes … There was _no_ way I could know him. At all … I've never known _anyone_ who had blonde hair and blue eyes besides myself, of course. I caught a glimpse of the top of Len's head and noticed the roots of his hair were a dark, brownish-black… but maybe it just seemed that way since the lights were turned off …

I stopped mid-thought when I noticed Len's piercing eyes staring back into my own.

"Is something wrong?" He mouthed to me, careful not to alert the teacher.

I shook my head and turned back to the textbook sprawled out in front of me.

I then mindlessly began to doodle back onto my notes …

"Who's Kyo?" I heard Len whisper next to me.

I looked up at Len, "How would you know who Kyo is?"

"I don't know. Look at your 'notes.'" Well I did. And to my embarrassment I had drawn a love umbrella with both my name and Kyo's under it.

I laughed nervously, "He's just … uh …"

"A friend?" Len finished for me, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Y-yeah …"

I began to scratch out the image out of embarrassment, until Len grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him as if it was plainly obvious … because well it was, "I'm scratching it out."

"Why?"

"… because there's no point."

"What do you mean?"

I looked towards the teacher who was still teaching before I continued with Len, "He moved away years ago ... it's pointless to like him."

Len looked at me amusement still shown in his eyes, "Did he like you too?"

My face flushed, "I-I don't know… a-anyways .. it's just pointless I haven't heard from him at all …"

Len's face changed, but I couldn't identify what it was … hurt? Anger? Confusion? I don't know, but I didn't like it. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That you never heard from him?"

"I-I'm positive."

"What if he _did_ call you? And what if you never answered?"

"I _know_ he never called me! He promised to call me _every_ day, but he never did!" I whispered harshly, my voice rising a bit.

Len frowned, "Look, I'm not here to judge you, because I don't know you're situation. But I'm just saying think about it. You never know."

I rolled my eyes and the bell rang. Without hesitation, Len got up from the seat and walked out of the classroom, leaving me behind.

Just as I was about to walk out of the room the teacher called me, "Miss Kagamine," I walked over to where she was as she brought out a sheet from her desk … _any_ student knew what it meant, "Detention. Tomorrow morning for incessant talking."

"Yes ma'am…"

I grabbed the detention slip and trudged at of the classroom, groaning inwardly.

Great way to start the morning, Rin… Great job.

* * *

The two period before lunch seemed to follow the exact same way as the periods before, minus the detention slip. Len would do an introduction, and as fate would have it, he'd be seated _right_ next to me.

I have a feeling the school faculty is out to get me.

As Len _once again_ positioned himself in the seat next to mine he turned towards me, "Wow, so we meet again."

"So we do." I stated shortly.

Len scooted a bit forward to get a good look at my face, "You okay?"

I let out a sigh, "Yeah … just … tired, I guess."

"Oh." was all he said.

I grabbed the Geography textbook and flipped it open to the chapter we were currently on.

Len then raised his hand.

"Yes, Kagamine-kun?" I sighed… the whole 'same surname' stuff was going to take awhile to get use to.

"I don't have a textbook yet."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, we'll get you one soon. For the mean time, just share with _Miss_ Kagamine."

I sighed inwardly.

I'm _positive_ that they are out to get me.

"Yes, sir." Len said as he began to scoot his desk next to mine.

I scooted my book all onto Len's side, "Feel free to look, I don't like Geography anyway."

Len sighed and pushed the textbook in the middle between our two desks.

I frowned and just let it be.

"Okay, Class!" The teacher began to announce, "Take out your vocab from last nightI could practically feel my heart zoom right out of my chest when the teacher began to call out the list of vocabulary words and one-by-one the class would recite what they had written down… Vocab? We had _vocab _homework?

I anxiously flipped through my spiral notebook in hopes of _maybe_ I had done it during class and forgot. I flipped to a page of doodling that I had spent doing yesterday while the rest of the class had done their homework.

Crap…

"Rin! Dike."

I nervously glanced at Len, who was conveniently following along in the book and pointed out the word to me.

"D-Dike … An embankment of earth and rock built to hold back water."

"Good." The teacher's monotone response came as he began to call at the next student's name, skipping over Len.

I sighed in relief and mentally removed a strike against Len and whispered my thanks to him.

"No problem." He smiled at me and showed me where the next vocabulary word was in the book, as I began to follow along with him.

* * *

Lunch! Oh boy how I love lunch!

I get to sit …

and talk with friends ….

Have heart-to-heart conversations….

Make jokes …

Yeah, right.

Once everyone left, I went and grabbed my lunch and sat back down in my previous seat. The teacher was off this period, so he didn't mind if I stayed in and ate lunch in here this period as the rest of our grade ate in the cafeteria.

Len looked at me before he came and took the spot in front of me and turned the desk to face mine. "You not going to the cafeteria?"

"Nope, I never do."

"Why?"

I sighed, "I guess because there's no one to talk to."

Len's face scrunched up in confusion, "No one to talk to? You seem like the type who'd have a bunch of friends." Len commented as he took the contents out of his own lunch and began to eat a sandwich.

"I guess. I kind of use to have a bunch of friends." Len lifted an eyebrow before I continued, "But it all changed once my best friend moved away."

"You keep talking about this Kyo …" he paused for a moment, "It _is_ Kyo, right?" I nodded my head and he continued, "Who was he exactly?"

I smiled and began to describe my once-best friend, "Well, he was my best friend-"

"Obviously," Len cut in as I sent him a glare, "S-Sorry … continue."

I took a bite of my fried rice and swallowed, "His name was Kyo Utako. He had black hair and blue eyes … his eyes were really pretty now that I look back. He was really funny too, _everyone_ was friends with him."

Len looked at me baffled, "_Everyone?"_

"Pretty much, yeah. He even had his own fan club, but I don't think he ever knew"

Len laughed a bit, "Fan club?"

"Yeah. It was pretty ridiculous, but he had one. He was an amazing friend though.." Len seemed to stop eating for a bit and looked at me before I continued, "I bet you guys would have been close if you met!" I gushed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You guys act a lot alike!" I smiled at him and continued to eat.

Len for the most part, was quiet. He would only include side comments every now and then, he seemed to be thinking … a lot. I don't know _what_ he was thinking about, but he kept spacing out so it must have been important.

"Hey, Len?"

Len snapped up from his thoughts, "Yes?"

I sat and fiddled with my thumbs before I spoke, "W-We're friends… right?"

Len smiled a bit before he answered, "Yeah…"

* * *

**Mal: YAAAAYYYYY! :D we're done!**

**Rin&Len: YAY!**

**Len: You took freakin FOREVER to write that!**

**Mal: I know D: i'm just so busy in life**

**Rin: *cough* no ur not! Today u slept till 3:30!**

**Mal: *covers Rin's mouth* she means AM! 3:30 AM!**

**Len: *shoves Mal* stop lying! **

**Mal: SHUT UP! :O**


	4. Unneeded Interruptions

**Mal: Woot! Next chapter! :D Thnx for the loads of reviews!**

**Rin: Wow you're in a good mood**

**Mal: -nods head- mhmmm~ I had a strange dream about my best friend from my childhood tho xD**

**Len: wow … I feel bad for him he has no idea either**

**Mal: pffft he also has no idea im writing this story! MWHAHAHA!**

**Rin: -sigh-**

**Mal: speaking of which… xD I always hated it when ppl would write a story based on a personal experience .. but now im completely guilty since this ENTIRE plot! Is based off of personal crap! LOL**

**Rin: You have no right to get mad when people do that now**

**Mal: Y-Yeah ^^' But I changed stuff soo .. xD it's not like it's EXACTLY my life story :P**

**Len: Rin's ENTIRE background is ur life story!**

**Mal: N-NO!**

**Len:**_** besides**_** the day care part …**

**Mal: …**

**Len: anyways … the only thing that's different are the names and the fact Rin actually ends up finding out wat happens to her friend later on**

**Mal: -glares and tackles Len-**

**Len: RIN HELP ME!**

**Rin: You did it to yourself oh and also! Congrats to jenn for forcing Mal to write this!**

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

**Unneeded Interruptions**

**(Rin's POV)**

As the bell rang, signaling 7th period was over and we could go home, I picked up my belongings and headed towards my locker.

"Hey." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Len standing behind me.

"Hey!" I greeted him and grinned as I opened my locker. "How you liking your first day of school?"

"It was great. I got to see a really good friend of mine, who I hadn't seen in years."

"Who?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Just a good friend of mine."

I put several books back in my locker as I retrieved some from it. I tried to think of some people who would be Len's old friend, but the more I thought about it the more confused I became. I hadn't really seen him hang out with anyone else today."Who is it?"

"No one in particular." Even though my back was towards Len I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, okay then." I decided not to press any further; I stood up from my locker and shut it with my foot as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Where are you headed to?" Len asked as I began to walk outside with him trotting beside me.

"Home."

"You're not going to do anything?"

I shook my head, "Nah."

Len looked at me, eyes showing great interest. "Why not?"

"U-Um … I just usually don't do anything."

"Oh," Len stopped walking and turned towards me, "There's a good café not too far from here want to go with me?"

I stared at him wide-eyed, "Y-You mean it?

Len smiled, "Yeah of course I do, you think you can come?"

I grinned, "Yeah! Of course I can!"

"Cool," Len suddenly grabbed my wrist and started dashing out of the school, "Come on! Hurry up!"

I huffed as I struggled to match Len's pace, "What the heck! You're going too fast!"

Len turned to look back at me, "Last one the café has to buy!" He let go of my wrist and started dashing down the side walk.

"L-Len! I don't even know where it's at!" I called at blonde boy, now several yards ahead of me.

Len stopped walking and turned around, waiting for me to catch up. "I win by default then."

I huffed, "That's not fair." It was weird … even though I had only known Len for a short time I felt like we had been friends forever.

Len grinned and ruffled my hair, "It _is_ fair."

I attempted to fix my a skewed bow and smooth out my hair, "How is that fair!"

"You've obviously have lived here longer than I have and don't even know where the café is, yet I just moved here and know exactly how to get there." He retorted

I stopped … that was true, "It's still not fair! You're the one who invited me _and_ you're the guy! You pay!" I challenged.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With one last huff, I started walking off.

"Uh, Rin?"

"What!"

"The café is _this_ way." I turned around and noticed Len taking a right on the path; I laughed uneasily, and caught up to him.

* * *

"Oh… my… GOD! This is so … GOOD!" I exclaimed, mouth full of cake.

Len grinned at me, "Wow, if I didn't know better I would think that you've never had cake before.

I chewed and swallowed my food before hastily chugging down some milk, "I don't eat sweets much." I commented shortly before taking another huge bite out of my chiffon cake, drizzled in strawberry syrup.

"Oh really?" Len raised an eyebrow, "Well enjoy it, because it's all on me."

I took another glance at Len, who I noticed was watching me eat. My face flushed from embarrassment. I didn't like people to stare at me in general and then to stare at me while I was eating like a mad person, might I add, was just completely embarrassing.

"Y-You sure that you don't want any?" I asked, I felt kind of guilty for making him pay when I had just met him today. And plus, he hadn't even gotten one thing to eat here so it wasn't really fair for him to pay.

"I'm positive; I just enjoy spending time with you Rin."

I smiled a bit, "R-Really?"

He nodded sent another smile my way.

I grinned widely as I finished my chiffon cake and then turned my attention towards a chocolate parfait to my right.

Len then started bursting out laughing.

"W-What?" I wondered, hoping I hadn't done anything subconsciously that I would regret.

Len waited for himself to calm down before replying, "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I never knew someone as tiny as you could eat like that!"

My cheeks flushed even more, "I-I'm sorry …"

Len chuckled, "Sorry for what? It's kind of cute." My cheeks erupted into flames and then my cell phone began to blast my ringtone set for Alice Human Sacrifice. I'd have to be delirious if I didn't know who I had set that ringtone for.

Reaching for my cell phone, I flipped it open and brought it to my ear. "H-Hello?"

"Rin. Where are you?" My father began to raise his voice on the other line.

"I-I'm … uhh… At a café…" What was he doing calling me? He was supposed to be at work!

"Who are you with?" My dad's voice came out, clearly frustrated on the other side of the conversation.

"A friend." I answered shortly.

"_Rin,_ Who are you with?" My dad repeated, spitting out my name like venom.

"I'm … with a friend of mine, who I met today …"

"Who?"

"His name is Len …"

"'_His_'? Rin. Who are you with? How old is this boy?" His voice continued to rise as he continued his interrogation.

"He's the same age as me … we're just at a café …"

"Rin I don't care. You need to get home this instant."

"B-But Dad!"

"Rin. This. Instant."

"But Dad! We're just hanging out!"

"Get home. NOW." With that, my dad hung up on the phone, leaving me with no other choice but to return home.

"Len I'm really sorry, but I-"

"It's fine," Len cut me off, "Can I at least walk you home?"

I was really eager to say 'yes', but I thought it'd be better if he'd stay away from my house if my dad really was home. "I don't think that's a good idea, Len …"

"Can I at least walk you to a certain point?" I smiled, my dad shouldn't be able catch Len if he walked me to a certain spot out of my dad's view.

"Sure," I grinned, but then something occurred to me, "Wait, how did you know I had to go home?"

Len laughed uneasily, "Either your phone's volume is at its highest, or your Dad just has a bad temper."

I laughed heartedly, "It's the second one."

Len smiled, glad he hadn't offended me, before leaving a tip for our waitress and leading me to the exit.

* * *

My smile quickly flipped to a frown as we arrived at our destination point, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Len grinned widely, causing me to smile once more before heading the rest of the way home.

* * *

Opening the door, I was surprised to find out that my dad wasn't home …_ How did he know I wasn't at the house?_

Many things came to my mind that were a possible reason, but I didn't want to dread on it for too long. As long as he wasn't home would mean I wouldn't have to put up with his questions.

I pushed any thoughts involving my dad to the back of my mind as I headed up to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke I quickly check my phone, noticing it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

Knowing that I wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, I went downstairs to get on the computer. When I walked past the window, I noticed my dad wasn't home.

* * *

**BlogSmart Login| Username: Rinny425 | Password: ****** **

**Rinny425 **My dad's an idiot.

_about 5 minutes ago _· _Comment_· _Like_

_

* * *

_

_**LeeksRgood4soul**__ likes this._

**LeeksRgood4soul** LOL What did he do now?

_About 3 minutes ago_· _Delete_· _Reply_

**LeeksRgood4soul, Rinny425 **Many … Many things, where should I begin? :o

_About 2 minutes ago_· _Delete_· _Reply_

**LeeksRgood4soul** Hmmm … How bout we start with what happened today?

_About 25 seconds ago_· _Delete_· _Reply_

_

* * *

_

The Chat Box suddenly popped up, most likely to be** Leek**s because … obviously she wanted to know what happened.

* * *

**LeeksRgood4soul: **Okay, so what happened now?

**Me: **Basically, long story short … I was out with a friend of mine and he called demanding I come home and when I get home he's not even here! It's now 3:04 am!

**LeeksRgood4soul: **R u serious? … LOL Wow … speaking of which what _are_ u doing up?

**Me: **I ended up falling asleep and I just woke up.

**LeeksRgood4soul: **Ohhh! Well I prolly should go now I have school tomorrow ughhh… D:

**Me: **Ugh! Good idea I need to get up soon for school, ttyl!

**LeeksRgood4soul **_has gone offline._

* * *

I yawned as I turned the computer off and trudged back up the stairs, waiting for sleep to overcome me.

The last thing I remember was thinking about the new transfer student, Len.

* * *

**Mal: LOL I thought this would be a good place to end it and stuff… this is like a filler chap just to kind boost off Len and Rin's relationship cuz nothing can happen between them if they aren't close buddies :P … xD plus it's 3:23 am O_o**

**Rin: gah … u nvr sleep**

**Mal: yes I do! :D I just tend to go to sleep at the wrong times!**

**Len: Like when u went to go see that movie?**

**Mal: Yeah … ANYWAYS~ Go check out meh oneshot AND Check out the poll on my page! :D I'll be updating this faster just yeah I was being lazy this past week xD and playing World of Warcraft cuz I are a nerddddd~!**

**Rin: HECK YEA U ARE! **

**Mal: Speaking of which I beat my friend Jace in Halo :D it was 25:18 MWHAHAH :D I rule! And yeah! xD**

**Len: R&R!**

**Mal: aghhh headacheee x.x lol I need food to survive *dies* speaking of which I was like dying for cake ._.**

**PS: Renn is an idiot :D**

**PSS: my head is throbbing x.x**

**PSSS: I really should go to bed xD … bye! LOL**


	5. Twisting Arrival

****

**Mal: Huh... i SHOULD update my story... hmm... Nahhh~! It hasn't been _that_ long~ ^^ It can wait *skips off to play a random video game***

**Rin: Uhh... Mal... I think you should check last time u updated...**

**Mal: *rolls eyes* Fine *gets up and walks to computer* OMG! ITS ALMOST BEEN A FRIKIN MONTHH!**

**Rin: Yup.**

**Mal: YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!**

**Rin: Well.. Everytime i tried to tell you! You were all off talking to Mori and Jenn!**

**Mal: I-I didn't know it'd almost been a month!**

**Len: You've been slacking a ton recently.. Shouldn't you ALSO be working on the ending to that PV? ... Mori said she'd destroy u if it wasn't done by the time she got back... not that I'D mind.**

**Mal: B-But! I ALSO have to do this! A-And finish Jenn's pic on TOP of the PV ending and Finish my Summer reading and THEN do the character listing and Essay for that and Go shopping for school uniforms and shoes and school supplies.. and shopping for hawaii and celebrate my mom's bday a-and get rid of my dad's gf and *collapses***

**Rin: hmm... *looks at Mal* What now?**

**Len: We run before she wakes up**

**Rin: ... good idea...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four-**

**Twisting Arrival**

**(Rin's POV)**

I stretched and rubbed my eyes sleepily as i turned to look at my clock...

6:13 am

I groaned and kicked the covers off my body. Even though i had forgotten to set my alarm the night before, i had still managed to wake up on time... in fact ... i was awake _earlier_ than usual. I rolled my eyes,_ lucky me_.

Getting up, i turned to the window and looked outside, my dad's car wasn't there meaning he hadn't come home last night.

Not in the mood to take a shower i decided to just head downstairs and get on the computer. I mean, i had plenty of time, so why not?

* * *

**BlogSmart Login| Username: Rinny425 | Password: ****** **

* * *

Rinny425 Ughhh... School...

_six minutes ago _· _Comment_· _Like_

* * *

_**bEyedBananaLover** likes this._

* * *

I raised my eyebrows in astonishment, from what i had read on his profile we were in the same time zone. What was he doing on so early?

The moment i asked myself that, the chat box popped open.

* * *

**bEyedBananaLover**: Hey.

**Me**: Heya!

**bEyedBananaLover**: What are you doing up so early? lol

**Me**: I was honestly wondering the same thing about u... I just woke up

**bEyedBananaLover**: Ah, i couldn't sleep.

**Me**: Oh... So watcha doin?

**bEyedBananaLover**: Actually, i'm about to go.. Sorry. But i need to get ready for school

**Me**: Mkay! No prob, talk to you later?

**bEyedBananaLover**: Yeah :)

_bEyedBananaLover has signed out._

_Rinny425 has signed out._

* * *

I pushed my chair away from the desk and headed back upstairs to my room.

Looking at the clock and noticing that it was only 6:29 i decided it was probably a good time to head into the shower.

Without a second thought upon entering the bathroom, i discarded my clothes onto the floor and stepped into the shower, twisting the knob to warm.

I freely let the water rush onto my skin. I closed my eyes and focused my ears on the gushing water around me. It seemed like now the only way to get away from school, family, and just everything else was taking a shower.

For some reason, the sound of water just relaxed me and calmed my nerves down. But things can't last forever...

I sighed as i applied shampoo into my soaked hair and began scrubbing...

* * *

Exiting the shower, i quickly glanced towards the clock. Thankfully, i had another thirty minutes before i had to begin walking towards school.

I slipped on my school uniform and began to blow dry my hair. Once i had finished, I placed my trademark ribbon, which I wore everyday, on my head and trotted down the steps.

With a remaing 18 minutes left before i had to start walking to school, i decided to go against my normal routine and get a head start.

Grabbing an orange from the counter, I whipped the front door open and headed down the path to school.

* * *

"Rin!" I turned around and spotted Len running behind me.

I smiled, "Hey!" I stopped for a moment and waited for him to catch up.

"Is it okay if i walk you to school?"

"O-Of course it's fine!" He smiled back at me as we continued on our way. "U-Um..." Len stared at me as i tried to put my thought into words, "about yesterday..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"O-Okay... So what are you doing anyway..?"

Len looked at me as if i was crazy, "Heading to school, why? You have something else planned?"

"T-That's not what i meant! I-I mean... Class doesn't start untill eight o' clock, what are you doing walking to school so early?"

He laughed sheepishly, "I couldn't really sleep last night, so i decided that I might as well head to school."

"O-Oh ... same here!"

* * *

When we reached the school gate Len had told me he needed to go to his locker and that he'd meet me in homeroom.

Once i was in the classroom, i noticed only me and one other person was in there... Miku Hatsune.

Miku had long teal hair that was normally kept in twin tails, some days she'd have it down and natural which is when it looked its best, but that was rare. She was in the 'popular' category. Which means, by default we don't get along. Her posse was _always_ with her, today was the first time i hadn't seen them glued to her hip. Her posse is constantly poking fun at me and making fun of me for being friendless and what-not.

I sighed and took a seat my assigned spot as I began to pull out my needed supplies for first period.

"Heya..." Confused, I looked up and saw Miku staring down at me smiling and... chewing a leek? I laughed inwardly remembering _LeeksRgood4soul _on my blog.

"...U-Um hello" I stared at my desk, why was she talking to me anyway? I thought that's what she had her posse for.

I stared up at Miku and she scratched her head sheepishly, "H-How are you?"

Confused at what she was trying to get out of me i decided to answer safely, "I'm ... good...? Y-Yourself...?"

Miku then began to rock back and forth on her heels, "I'm doing fine..." She averted her gaze and looked back at me, "Hey... listen about G-Gumi and everyone else I-"

"Hey, Miku!" The door swung wide open revealing the 'Miku Posse' I grumbled and turned back to facing my desk.

"O-Oh hey guys!" I looked at Miku from the corner of my eye. She swiftly turned around and pratically dashed to her desk, leaving me alone and heading over to her group.

"Heyo Rin." I felt a book plop on my head and rolled my eyes playfully.

"What was that for, Len?" I snatched the book from him and placed it on my desk.

"You were spacing out, that's all." Len grabbed his book back from as he took his spot next to me and yawned.

"You seem tired."

He smiled a bit, "Yeah, honestly I'm on the edge of collapsing. What about you?"

I shrugged.

* * *

School that day seemed to go by completely different from how it use to be, mostly because I now had someone to share it with.

After school, Len invited me again to go back to the cafe, but I politely refused. Mostly because somehow my dad had known I was with Len yesterday and I didn't want to take that chance again.

"Hmm..." Len leaned over the chair I was sitting on, "Then... We could go somewhere else?"

It was very tempting to say yes, but i decided to play it safe, "Len..." I sighed, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

He let out a grunt of dissaproval, "It's okay, I understand. Is it fine if I walk you home again?"

I stood up from my chair and grabbed my backpack next to me, "Sure! Why not? You have to drop me off at the same place as yesterday though."

Len smiled as I turned to face him, "Okay."

* * *

Walking home was always a drag for me, but being with Len made me forget about how much I hated going back... Well atleast until he had to leave me.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah!" I smiled and waved him off as i continued on my way home.

* * *

When I reached my destination, I noticed my dad _still_ wasn't home. Without thinking twice about it, I rolled my eyes and entered the house.

The routine was pretty much the same as the previous night... and well... the nights before that.

I ate, I got tired and decided to head upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

As my eyes began to flutter I reached up to rub my eyes and checked my alarm clock.

6:03 am I was once again ahead of my alarm clock, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep I groaned and stepped into the shower, repeated the previous day's routine.

By the time I was done getting ready it was time for me to start heading to school. I grabbed an orange and a banana and raced out the door with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Hey Len!" I greeted the blonde, waiting outside the front door and tossed a banana to him, "I thought you might be hungry."

He smiled "Thanks!" He pealed his banana and took a bite out of it... Something then occured to me.

"Wait! I told you not to come to my house! What if my dad sees you!"

He shrugged it off, "Your dad's not home, is he?" He questioned as he gestered to the empty drive way.

"W-Well... no, but what if he was?"

"Then I'd catch up to you somewhere else, simple as that." He smirked as he finished off his banana.

"I-I guess..." I began to peel my orange as we continued walking.

Thankfully, the walk to school went by fast as me and Len continued chatting with each other. It was nice having someone to talk to, but it made me wonder... why did he hang out with me? I mean, Len was actually like... good looking... and I mean _good! _If he really wanted to, he could be a popular like Miku or something. I pushed the thought back and opened up the door to the school.

* * *

Me and Len took a glimpse at our surroundings, I don't know if he noticed a change in the atmosphere... but I sure did.

Everyone was strangely hyped up for some reason... Len led me to the classroom and we took our usual seats and waited for our teacher to enter the room.

Once he entered the room, he picked up on the classroom's excitement and cleared his throat.

"I know you've probably all heard by now... but let me be here to announce it," I looked at Len confused as to what the teacher was talking about, Len looked at me just as confused, "Today, we will be having a new student joining us."

I looked at Len and mouthed, "Did you know about this?"

Len shook his head and whispered, "I had no idea... Do you guys usually have a ton of transfer students this time of year?"

I shook my head and faced the front of the classroom. We never got transfer students ... It was strange to get one... then _two_ in one week? That was uncommon.

The teacher cleared his throat again as the class began to grow louder and louder, "Now, you may come in and introduce yourself!"

All students glued their eyes to the door as a male brunette walked in the door. He was slightly tall for our age... but he was pretty average.

The young male smiled and wrote his name on the board before he spoke, "My name is Kyo Utako... Nice to meet you all."

* * *

********

**BWHAHAHAH Cliff hanger... OR IS IT? *shrugs* who knows~! Anywayssss~! I just wanted to type this up since it's been SOOOO long since I've updated O_O**

**anddd awards... go to.. *YES I SAID AWARDS LOL* HamxHam for making me laugh ALL during the reviews she left xD like yeah... LOL**

**u win.. a ROADROLLER! :D**

**Rin: HEY! *glares***

**Mal: E-Er... a Len? D:**

**Rin: *keeps glaring***

**Mal: U-Uh! Y-You winnn *stutters* a-a ... *hands hamxham a piece of paper* That's all i got D:**

**Rin: LOL What kinda crappy prize is that?**

**Mal: hmmm.. It's a good prize :) I snuck into ur room and grabbed the piece of paper that has ur confession to Len written on it!**

**Rin: WHAT! *glares and tackles Mal* IM GONNA KILL U!**

**Mal: AHHH! RUN HamxHam! RUNNNN BEFORE SHE GETS IT BACK! D:**

**AN:! PS! Sorry for like grammar errors and stuff cuz i don't have Microsoft Word on this laptop! We lost the Product Code thing D: and sooo i had to type this all up on the actual website x.x so sorry D:**


	6. Update

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to give u guys a fill on why i haven't really updated OTL**

**I have NOT forgotten about this story! and i have NO plans to discontinue it! That i can promise! Just incase some of u pplz were thinking i was heading down that path or something.. lol**

**Ummm.. I've had a lot on my mind recently and stuff so i just haven't been at ALL in the mood to write... so yeahh just some stuff has come up PLUS the distraction that we know as SKYPE 8D**

**but yeah.. just basically wanted to fill u guys in on wats happening basically.. just a quick view on wats happening:**

**-School started**

**-Just found out recently my step cousin has terminal cancer (please keep her in your prayers!)**

**-Dad's gf is being a slut.. but nothing's really changed now has it? 8D;;;**

**-Trying to earn some money before halloween *going to anime con* woooo **

**-Step dad is back in Russia due to work so I'm helpin out with mom n stuff..**

**-Since I am BACK in school this means cuz of custody crap i am back at my dad's house during weekends SOOO yeah I don't have Microsoft Word on the comp over there so that SUCKS **

**-School Drama.. YES already! x.x and NO it's being caused by the GUYS oh .. frikkin.. joy .. ugh.**

**-I have a suckish geometry teacher who can't teach to save his life.. so im struggling in that class ALREADY o.e**

**but yeah.. other stuff too combined with those things! Soooooo yeah.. OH and for those who like wanna talk to me n stuffz.. I'm not really on here alot.. (well.. no.. im NEVER on here now.. i only come on when i see a story updated in my email lol) U can skype me OR talk to me on youtube! usernames are both the same: Malirra4290**

**But yeah! just know i AM planning on finishing the next chap.. I just haven't gotten around to it.. orz but yeah I definately won't be forgetting about it! Cuz i have two lovely friends at school who remind me on a daily basis to get off my lazy arse and write lol so yeah!**

**Much love to u readers! U guys mean a whole bunch to me! Even the ones who DONT review.. *short glare* Just kidding~ xD but yeah! feel free to contact me .. or talk.. or w.e u want lol**


	7. Dear You

**Sorry guys for the tremendously LONG wait.**

** A ton has happened. Sadly, my cousin passed away.**

** I was in the hospital for quite some time in February. My crappy geometry teacher got fired lol. Finals, we're moving. Dog troubles, working at animal shelter, Stepdad is back, Dad got rid of his gf YAYY... but now he's dating someone else lol but she's cool! i like her a ton actually .. **

**sooo i'll stop rambling! and i'll write more this time.. i SWEAR haha. um..soooo read :D yayy**

* * *

**Chapter five-**  
**Dear You**

**(Rin's POV)**

I sat in my desk, mouth agape, staring at the new student, my mind flooding with multiple thoughts of unbearable excitement.

Choruses of whispers resonated throughout the classroom. Squeals of excitement from the girls and grunts of disapproval from the boys, discouraged by the fact that they now had new competition to deal with.

Neither Len nor I spoke, i could feel his gaze boring into me, but i paid no notice.

Kyo scanned the room, his light, transfixed eyes falling upon the new faces of his classmates. Once his eyes met mine, i felt my mind and body go numb; all my thoughts leaving me as well as my ability to speak.

I sat frozen in my seat, our gaze locked for what seemed hours, until a voice tore his gaze away from mine.

"Please take the seat in the back, next to Miss Hatsune." The teacher instructed, as squeals from the Hatsune posse emitted from their mouths, impossible to ignore. Kyo smiled gently, heading towards the back, glad to be accepted warmly.

I exhaled slowly, noticing for the first time, i had been holding my breath since the moment he wrote his name down.

The rest of homeroom ended with either my thoughts or eyes leading back to Kyo, Len seemed more quiet than usual, but i didn't notice this at the time.

* * *

Once lunch started, as usual the rest of the class headed out to the cafeteria while i remained in the classroom. Looking around, i noticed Len was nowhere in sight. I pursed my lips, pondering where he could be. Settling down with the conclusion that he was just late getting his lunch, i lowered myself down in the seat and poured the contents out of my lunchsack.

"Hey."

I turned my head towards the unfamiliar voice, my eyes meeting a pair very much like my own.

"Can i sit with you?" Dumbstruck by Kyo's presence, i nodded numbly, not able to find my voice again. Kyo settled down in the desk across from me, with only a water bottle in his hand.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, unsure of what to do or say. Finally finding my voice i asked, "So.. h-how are you?"

Kyo smiled, obviously glad that i had started a conversation before him. Maybe he was just as nervous as i was. Then again, it was probably just my imagination.

As time rolled on, me and Kyo became more acquainted with each other. Len never showed up, but i was too caught up with Kyo to pay attention or wonder why.

* * *

Once the final bell rang, Len met up with me in the hallway and as usual, offered to walk me home. Eager to spend some time with him, i wasted no time in accepting.

Picking up my backpack and other belongings, i followed him quickly outside and we started to mae our way to my home.

Silence engulfed the atmosphere, and not the comfortable kind, as Len and I walked in silence side-by-side. Looking at Len, i noticed the entire time we walked he just stared staight ahead, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I knew it wasn't really my place to ask, but i would do anything to get rid of the awkward silence that stood between us.

Len jumped, taken off-guard by my sudden question, but quickly recovered. A gentle smile reached the corner of his lips before responding, "Not much."

I don't know whether he was saying 'not much' in a way so i would drop the subject, but that makes my curiosity peak, so i decided to push farther, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, pushing further, whether it was my place or not.

Len chuckled softly, "Why do you want to know?"

I thought a moment, several answers coming to my head. Deciding to go with the most vague and accurate one, i answered, "Because, i was just want to know."

He hesitated a moment before responding, "You know, that says a lot about you Rin."

I blinked, not expecting that kind of answer, "What?"

Len laughed, his smile spreading, "i said, 'that says a lot about you.'"

I inspected his face closely, trying to read between the lines of what he had said, "I heard what you said, but what do you mean by that?"

Len waited awhile before answering, "You can tell a lot by a person if you just listen to what they say."

I nodded slowly, seemed simple enough, "S-So what did you learn?"

He just continued to smile, "Quite a lot actually."

"Will you tell me?"

Len seemed to ponder this for less than a second before responding, "I think I'll keep that information to myself."

I stared at him, mouth agape. Being the nosy person that i was, it bugged me to the ends of the earth when i didn't get the information i seeked. "I-I think you should tell me!"

Len only smirked before answering, "You know, Rin... That says a lot about you too."

I grumbled, realizing that i was going to get nowhere with him.

* * *

Once we got to the usual place where he dropped me off, we said our goodbyes and departed.

And this time, it was a good thing too. Once my house came into closer view, i noticed my dad's car in the driveway. Unsure of whether i was relieved by this fact or upset, i didn't know. Opening the door slowly, i walked inside.

Once inside, it seemed just as vacant as it normally was, wondering if i had really seen his car, i peeked outside to the driveway. He was here.

I set my belongings down silently, hoping that he didn't know i was home. The last thing i wanted was to talk to him.

Stepping carefully, making sure to make as little sound as possible, i made my way through the kitchen, which led to the dining room. The dining room was all wood floors, making it easier to sneak past my dad's room. The majority of my house was all tile which echoed my steps, making it hard to sneak around and made the house appear that much more lonely when i was home by myself.

My house was... slightly larger than the average home, making it impossible to avoid the statement, 'your house is HUGE!', whenever guests came over. For that reason, i usually avoiding inviting people over.

Upon entering the dining room, i spotted my small tabby, Midnight. I smiled, picking her up and cradling her against my chest. Midnight purred in contentment as i began to walk towards the steps in the entryway, which was directly above my dad's room.

Holding my breath and moving as quietly as possibly, i began my ascend up the steps until a voice made me completely freeze.

"Rin? Are you there?" The voice of my dad echoed through the house, making it appear louder than usual.

Wondering if i should ignore him and continue on my way upstairs or answer him, i clutch Midnight closer, trying to gain comfort from the green-eyed feline. Going against my better judgement, i answered after a moment's hesitation, "Y-Yes sir."

"Come here."

Knowing instantly that i had made the wrong decision, i turned around entered his room unwillingly.

I stared at my dad, his gray eyes meeting my cerulean ones. "How are you, Rin?"

"I-I'm good..." My dad nodded slowly, his eyes shifting from me over to the other side of his king sized mattress.

"Come sit."

I stood there, trying to think of am excuse not to sit down. Countless women had been on that bed and i refused to let my mind think of what they had done on it. "A-Actually, I really should get started on my homework.. I-I have a lot." My dad thought it over and nodded, I felt bad for lying, but I would do anything to avoid sitting on that bed. I excused myself and quietly left the room as quick as possible.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for being so patient with me!R&R :)**


	8. One Thing Leads to Another

**See! They may be short chapters, but i'm getting started back up! YAY :DDD Sooooo~ yes.. This is a slow chap, but next chap is where things pick back up again! :D**

**Annddddd~ for the first time in this story, there is a POV switch :D so yayyyy... and btw... I've been reading the Eragon series.. on book #3 Brisgnr... READ IT :OO ITS AMAZINGTASTICLES! It makes me wanna write more too because it's so good :3**

**So READ1! wooo :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six-**

**One Thing Leads to Another**

**(Rin's POV)**

I sat in my room, and stared at my wall, mind blank. I rolled over on my back and checked the time: 6:50. Today's events slowly replayed though my mind, I laid back on my pillow, a smile forming on my face.

Kyo's finally come back to me... I felt my smile grow wider; I then began to giggle giddily. Usually I would be put off by such an action, but tonight I really didn't care.

Reaching inside my backpack, I slowly pulled out my composition book and searched for the page I had scribbled on during biology several days ago.

Once I found the page I was seeking, I slowly began to mend the scratched-out love Umbrella, from when Len had peeked over my shoulder, and soon both my name and Kyo's were once again readable. Admiring my handiwork, I began to draw hearts around the small design along with flowers.

A loud buzzing noise filled my ears. Startled by the loud noise, I jumped suddenly, my heart thumping fast.

Looking over, I saw that it was just my cell phone vibrating. Letting out a sigh of relief, I picked up my phone slowly to see who had texted me.

Kyo.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Len stared at the TV screen blankly, flicking through each channel one-by-one in hopes to find something to ease his boredom.

_Nothing._

With a sigh, he let his head roll back, giving up on the television and closed his eyes. Letting his mind roam freely, he was in no surprise when his thoughts turned towards his favorite subject.

Rin.

Wondering how she was doing, Len decided he would text her and check in on her. Picking up his cell, he wasn't at all shocked to see she had already texted him.

* * *

_1 New Text Message_

_From: Rin Kagamine_

_Hey! Um... just wondering how you are. Like usual. Please text back soon, hope you are doing well!_

_Message Sent At: 3:23_

_Message Received At: 3:24_

_Rin always seems to be the one to text first_, Len noticed.

Looking at the clock to see what time it was, Len was disheartened to see the bold, red letters flash 11:53 pm. He would have to wait until the morning to text her; he didn't want to risk waking her up. She was already enough sleep deprived, as is.

Len groaned in frustration as he remembered the events that had happened today. He wasn't sure what to make of Kyo, all he knew was that Rin was overly interested in him, and that was all that was needed for a new found hate, for the dark-haired boy, to find its way into Len's heart.

He racked his mind for ideas to keep Rin away from Kyo. It's not just because Rin was so pulled towards him that he hated Kyo. He wasn't jealous, but more worried for Rin's well-being.

He knew that no good would come from him and it would only result in a broken heart for Rin. She had enough to deal with. He couldn't prevent the inevitable, but he sure could prevent Rin and Kyo getting into a relationship that they both would regret down the road in the years to come.

_Well, 'years to come' assuming that I would let him live that long if something like that were to happen,_ Len mused, a wry smile forming on his face. He would never hurt anyone, nonetheless _kill_ someone, but the thought still entertained Len enough to think about and helped ease his boredom.

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Groaning with annoyance, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced over at my clock: 7:28. Eyes widening, I quickly scurried out of my bed and dashed towards my closet, pulling a uniform from its hanger. Yanking the shirt over my head, I hurried over to the sink and start to brush my teeth.

I cursed silently when it clicked that I wouldn't have time to shower, but I would just have to deal with it for today.

After brushing my teeth, I rinsed my toothbrush free of any toothpaste that may remain in the bristles and grabbed my hair brush. Practically ripping out my hair, i clenched my teeth, trying to ignore the pain burning my scalp while I tore through my hair with the brush.

Sighing in relief when i finally finished, I snuck a glance at the clock a final time: 7:41.

I grabbed for my cell and ran out the door. Looking around, I noticed that Len was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, I came to the conclusion that he must have gotten tired of waiting and headed off without me.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_Like a fire flower itsuka... yozoro ni tairin wo... sakasu sono toki made matte kure "Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nan-_

Picking up his cell phone grumbling, Len glanced at the clock in the far corner of his room.

7:50

Wondering who on earth would be texting him this early on a Saturday, Len looked at his cell phone.

_3 New Text Messages_

Looking at the most recent one sent, he was surprised to see that they all came from Rin. Len felt his grogginess fade away instantly, glad to be awoken by the petite blonde, he could think of no other person he'd rather have wake him up.

* * *

_From: Rin Kagamine_

_Hey! Sorry for waking up so late, i hope you didn't wait too long! See you at school!_

_Message sent at: 7:42_

_Message received at: 7:42_

_From: Kagamine Rin_

_Umm... ignore my first message._

_Message sent at 7:47_

_Message received at 7:47_

_From: Kagamine Rin_

_Btw, hope i didn't wake you up.. Err... if I did then I'm sorry. Hope you have a good weekend!_

_Message sent at 7:47_

_Message received at 7:50_

Smirking, Len dialed Rin's number to see what she was up to now.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring… _

"H-Hello?" Hearing Rin's shaky voice, Len couldn't help but frown.

"You alright, Rin?"

"H-Huh? What? O-Oh yeah! I-I'm just fine." Rin laughed nervously on the other line, making Len start to worry a bit.

"Where are you?"

"N-Nowhere," More laughter emitted from Rin's side of the line, "s-so what are you doing this early?"

Understanding that she was only acting differently because she was embarrassed; nervous; or scared to have woken Len up, he decided to have some fun and mess with her.

"Oh not much, you know. I just got this _really_ interesting text message though."

"I-Is that so? H-Hah! What was it about?"

Len smiled, "I think you should know about that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Len."

Feeling his smile spread wider, Len replied. "That says a lot about you, Rin."

Hearing Rin groan, exasperated on the other line, Len felt his job was done. As if a sense of accomplishment had come upon him.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yes…?"

"Stay at the school. I'll be there to pick you up."

"W-Wait Len! I—"

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

Sighing as I realized he had hung up, I closed my phone and grumbled a bit.

I didn't want Len to be seeing me in my school uniform… Especially since it was a _Saturday_. It was embarrassing enough for me to have texted him and he to have known that I was at the school.

I made my way to the parking lot and sat myself on the edge of a curb. While waiting, I decide to play Angry Birds on my Iphone until he arrives.

Too engrossed in my game, I jumped when Len tapped me on the shoulder and screamed out in shock.

Looking up at him, I felt my face go red. We've only met this week yet he knows my personality and all of my flaws, such as: clumsy, forgetful, lazy, foolish, childish, gluttony, and the list goes on.

Len lifted his eyebrow up, amused. "Nice morning to you to, Rin"

"S-Sorry."

He chuckled a bit, "Don't apologize I was just joking you. So … Ready for school?"

I glared at him for a short bit, "Don't even start."

"Hey.. You alright?"

I nodded slowly, "Just…" I hesitate before finishing, "tired I guess…" Of course though, that wasn't the full truth. I was upset abut my relationship with my father; my best friend came back of course, but we just don't seem to have the same connection as before; I'm hungry, which makes me a complete grouch to begin with due to my gluttonous personality; and I'm exhausted. Not a good Saturday.

Thankfully, Len didn't push any. "We'll just have to wake you up then, huh?"

"I guess so, but how?"

"Mmh, I have a few ideas." Taking my hand gently, Len began to lead the way… to wherever we were going. Feeling my face heat up rather immensely, I decided it was best to start to think of some other things to distract my mind from the _very_ good looking guy holding my hand. Just the two of us…

I startted to think of Kyo, but my mind wouldn't pull to him like it did to Len.

That couldn't be right though. Kyo's _always_ been here. Len just showed up this week. That couldn't be right.

Sighing mentally, I made an attempt to start up a conversation with shaggy-haired blonde. "So.. Where are we heading?"

"You'll see," Len responded. Only continuing to look straight ahead, his face blank made it impossible to try and determine where we may have been going.

Attempt failed.

I decided I would just settle in and be silent the rest of the walk.

* * *

My jaw dropped as I stared at the building looming above us.

"Ice-skating? We're going _Ice-skating?" _I could hardly walk without injuring myself, so how could I even think about ice-skating!

"Yeah, it'll be fun don't you think?"

"Len—I.. I can't!"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Well—N-No.. But—"

"Then don't say you can't do it if you've never attempted. It just takes practice that's all."

I nodded stiffly, still not at all open to the idea of falling flat on my face, especially in front of Len.

Squeezing my hand, reassuring me, Len began to lead me inside.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL ON MY CHANNEL!** It involves YOU choosing WHEN I update! So if you want more of this story then goooo and vote on my poll! :)

**Thanks a ton for reading! :) Read and Review! It makes me happy and upload faster the more reviews i get xD**


	9. Affections

**Yayyy, what's this? ANOTHER LATE UPDATE? WELL DON'T WORRY! I HAVE MORE EXCUSES! -shotshotshot- lol .. but yeah.. i was pretty much feeling lazy for a month. xD and then when i saw no one voted on the poll but one person i was all like HA xD a reason i can use! but at the last second 3 MORE people voted on the poll and i was like... mkay.. guess i have to write now hahaha and then my grandma just passed away last week.. then my dad got a kidney infection and almost had to go into the hospital.. so lol that kinda postponed the story for 2 weeks. but.. that's good right? considering you guys voted for me to take 2 weeks to write.. which technically i did since it did it starting from around when you guys voted xD**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-**

**Affections**

**(Rin's POV)**

After Len and I put on our ice-skates, he heads over to the rink. Stepping onto the ice slowly but surely, Len looks my way and flashes me that breath-taking smile.

My heart skips a beat.

Taking a step closer to me, he holds out his hand palm-up, waiting for me to accept it. Placing my hand in his gently, he clasps his finger around my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Carefully, he leads me onto the ice, my hand still in his. Taking me out into the middle of the ice, i'm surprised to find that I can skate just as well as(maybe even better than) him.

Skating side-by-side and hand-in-hand, once we get to the center, we come to a stop and Len turns to face me.

Looking at me with those light blue eyes that make my heart melt, he speaks to me softly.

"Rin... i... i need to tell you something."

I wait for him to continue. When he doesn't I find my voice, noticing my throat is a bit dry, and speak. "...What is it?"

Len hesitates for a bit, obviously thinking it over before he speaks again, "... I love you, Rin."

I don't even have a chance to respond nor to even notice my burning cheeks before Len takes my hands in both of his, and his lips meet my own.

Blushing madly, i slowly begin to kiss back until i have to break away.

Looking at him, face completely red, i whisper, "I ... I love you too..."

Len smiles gently and we continue to skate as well as spend time with each other for the next countless hours. I go home, unscathed, and lived happily ever after.

The end.

...

Too bad life doesn't ever work out like that.

* * *

Standing up shakily, I attempted to balance on my skates.

Len, who just finished tying his on, walked over to me -all nonchalant and such- and supports me, helping me to stand up.

Looking at Len, I sighed, "Is there anyway we could do something else?"

Len laughed full heartily, helping me walk towards the ice-rink, "No way! I already paid."

I small whimper escaped my lips just as Len pulled me onto the ice with him.

* * *

"A-Ah! Len! I'm going to fall!" I panic, feeling my feet start to slip out from under me.

Len helped me straighten up and gain my footing back, "Just hold onto me and you will be fine, alright?"

I nod slowly and cling onto his coated arm as if my dear life depended on it... which, by the way, it does.

"J-Just don't let go.. Okay?" I looked up at Len and study his face.

He smirks, "Like this?" With that, he quickly snatches his arm away from me and skated about 5 yards from me.

"L-Len!"

"Hmmm?" He looks at me, raising a single eyebrow and eyes me carefully, as if he had no idea what i was upset about.

"Come back here!"

Len turned around and pushed off with his skates, moving even further away without responding.

"Len!"

He made a sudden halt, facing back my direction and crouched down low on his skates. "Rin."

"Y-Yes?"

"Skate towards me, okay?"

Looking at him as if he crazy - which he is might i add – I gaped at him. "Are you crazy? I'm going to die!"

Len tried to stifle his laughter a bit, but to no avail.

I puffed out my cheeks, frustrated, "I'm serious!"

"Rin, just take it slowly, okay?"

"B-But I-"

"Bend your knees," Len interrupts me, "and just shuffle your skates a bit if you have to instead of actually picking your feet up."

I did as Len said, and bend my knees just a bit before i felt my legs start to shift under me, and my feet had started to slip a bit. Instantly I panicked, gripped onto the wall's edge and locked my knees completely straight, causing a small jolt of pain to shoot up my leg. I pais no notice. "W-Why can't you help me instead?"

Len stood up, straightened his knees out and slowly skated back towards me. He offered his arm back to me, which I took as quick as humanly possible, gratefully. "If that's what you want then I'll help you, okay? I just think you'd be able to learn much quicker without me hindering you. You seem like that type of person."

I twisted my face up a bit, "... Maybe. I would rather not choose that option though when there's a chance I could die in the process."

Laughing, he put both of his hands on my waist, to help support me while i attempted to shuffle my feet slowly. "You couldn't die, Rin, not doing this."

"Yes you can!" I insisted, remembering a couple of years ago how a young girl my age had cracked her head on the ice and died several hour later once she was in the hospital.

"... Well. I wouldn't let that happen to you, Rin. Ever."

I felt my cheeks heat up, not knowing how serious I should take his comment. "U-Um.. S-So .. can you do any tricks.. L-Like a Triple A-Axel or anything?"

Laughing, Len responded, "I can ice-skate fine, sure, but I can't do anything like that Rin."

I forced out a small laugh, "S-Sorry"

"Hmm? For what?"

"... I don't know"

This time when Len chuckled, I could feel his breath on my neck. My face instantly burned up into flames and I hoped that Len wouldn't see my face. "Are you cold?"

Not trusting my voice, I shook my head.

"Are you sure? You're not wearing a jacket. You can use mine if you'd like."

"O-Okay. Are you sure?" Why not? Anything to keep a conversation going.

"Of course!" Taking his hands off my waist for a split second, Len quickly pulled off his jacket and handed it to me. While I put the jacket the jacket on, Len placed his hands back, helping me to steady myself just before I felt as if I were going to slip.

Once the jacket was on, I noticed the scent that clung to it was familiar, but I couldn't place from where. I shrugged it off, figuring it was just from school or something and jammed both of my hands in the hoody pocket.

The next few hours went by a lot quicker than I thought it would. And I also had a ton of fun! Of course, I would never let Len know exactly _how _much I enjoyed it. But, I still thanked him for taking me.

Thankfully, I also didn't die, obviously. I wasn't completely spared though, I have several splotchy bruises all over my legs... and other places... I also managed to stay in the single digits as to how many times I fell! One more and it would have been double digits though, but no one else has to know that.

I would say I'm rather proud of myself, by the end of the day, I no longer had to grip the edge on the wall and was free to do as I pleased without Len having to hold my hand, my hold his arm, ect.

By the time I got to the house, I was starting to feel the soreness of all the activity from the day. My dad wasn't home, but that day it didn't bother me at all.

Looking at the clock as I enter through the door, after I unlocked it, I noticed it was _10:17 pm_. I was bit shocked –to say the least- to see how quick my Saturday went by. Last time I looked at the clock, it was around 11 am.

Finally starting to feel my exhaustion catch up with me, I let out a yawn and trudged up the stairs and into my room.

I quickly find a change from clothes when I noticed I still had Len's jacket on.

I took off my under shirt, and slip his jacket back on, and switch into a pair of pajama shorts.

Taking my cell phone out from my bag, I plugged it up to the charger near the wall, and the screen lights up as a surge of life spills into it.

* * *

_From: Kagamine Len_

_Good Night, Beautiful._

_Message sent at 10:09_

_Message received at 10:23_

* * *

**BAHAHAHA short chapter.**

**sooo... im about 500 words short than usual. I will be starting the two-week-update this next time around. The chapters will probably be 3000-4000 words long xD**

**SOOO how did you guys like the first parttttt? hmmm? hahaha I think my bestfriend is going to kill me when she sees that.. i only sent the first part up to where Len kisses Rin. She doesn't know that none of it happened.. lolol.. so yeah xD If i don't write the next chapter then you know I'm dead because of her. haha xD SO REVIEW! Love you guys!**


	10. Bonding

**Hey Guys! I'm actually on time this round! Yayy! Sooo school started for me on Thursday.. bah lol so yeah.. I'm actually in complete shock that I updated on time :D so yeah! It's alllll good! And LOOK! It's actually somewhat long now! Yayyyyyy! Sooo! Anyways. I won't ramble (:**

**_IMPORTANT: _ I also went back and changed all grammar errors I could find, as well as the switching back and forth from present to past tense. It is officially past tense. Sorry for the confusion guys haha. If you see any grammar errors, _please_ notify me. They drive me nuts :(.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-**  
**Bonding**  
**(Rin's POV)**

Waking up at the same time as usual, I stretched out slowly and rolled out of bed, grumbling a tad. I made my way over to my desk and picked up my cell phone, checking for any new messages or missed calls.

None.

I stifled a yawn, stretching once more and begin to make my way towards the bathroom, picking up a towel on the way. Closing the door behind me, I turned the water on in the shower, to warm it up first and stepped away, scrutinizing my reflection in the mirror.

My short, blonde hair was in a complete mess, tangled to-and-fro, resembling that of a rat's nest. I had heavy, purplish-black bags under my ocean-blue eyes even though - in my opinion- I've had more than enough sleep recently. My entire body still ached from the events on Saturday, even though two days had passed since then.

I turned away from the mirror and stripped off my clothes, stepping in the shower. I felt my shoulders instantly relax under the warm, and gushing, and soothing water, letting out an exasperated sigh.

The weekend went by too quickly; I was in no mood to return back to school. The only positive thing that kept me from skipping out was being able to see Len. He was just one of those rare people who when he smiles, others can't help but smile back. No matter what the circumstances.

Grabbing the shampoo, I began to compress out some of the contents from the bottle and started to lather my hair with it.

I still had no idea what my feelings were for Len. He's a great friend, sure, but that doesn't seem to explain my feelings fully or properly. I know I am not in love with him.

I mean... I love Kyo, right? ... At least I thought I did.

In a sense, it was like nature vs. nurture.

Len, I had just met, but I felt an instant pull towards him. It was like a magnet. I couldn't get him out of my head and I wanted nothing more than to be by his side. Kyo on the other hand, nurtured our relationship. Although he hadn't done a good job of it recently, in the past we had developed a relationship and feelings because we constantly spent time together.

Sighing again, I shut my eyes and began the process to eliminate the shampoo from my hair.

Once I was fully dressed, I grabbed my backpack; my purse; my phone, which I stuffed in my purse, and hastily headed down the stairs.

As I was walking out the door, I grabbed an orange from the counter, along with a paper bag, and headed outside.

I sat on the front porch and waited for Len while I slowly peeled my orange, stuffing the remains in the brown paper bag.

Looking at my cell phone for the time, I came to the conclusion that Len went on ahead without me since time was running a bit short.

* * *

At school, I took my usual seat as I set down my belongings, and glanced around the room. Len was nowhere to be found. Sighing mentally, I sunk down lower in my chair and noted an unfamiliar presence behind me.

"Hey, Rin."

Turning around I see bright, light eyes locked onto my own.

All of the sudden I find it hard to breathe, my words caught in my throat. I stared at him, getting a good looking at him … I mean, _really_ looking at him for the first time since I had last seen him. His blue eyes burned so intensely I couldn't look away. I felt like he was a completely different person.

Barely able to breathe, I took in his appearance. His eyes were an intoxicating shade of blue and they captivated me. His dark, chestnut hair was spiked and parts of it fell over his eyes a bit, but it did not take away at all. Instead, his hair would instantly bring your attention to the ocean-blue orbs.

After finally swallowing after a few failed attempts, I found my voice. "H-Hey, Kyo," I didn't know why I was so nervous, I had just talked to him the previous week. This time though, his complete presence just felt different. I wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

Smiling a bit, but his eyes never leaving my own, he took a seat. "How are you?"

Shifting around, so that my legs hung on the side of my desk and I faced him, I thought carefully before speaking.

He _was_ my best friend… well, he still is. So what should I tell him? How my life was a complete mess. How I missed him so miserably to where I would cry myself to sleep every now and then. And how lonely I felt when I was by myself, as if there was no point in existing. "I'm doing great," I lied, I should keep it simple and focus on the bright and cheery for now. "How about you?"

"Alright I suppose." I shifted uncomfortably under his relentless gaze, feeling completely exposed for some reason, and crossed my arms under my chest.

Inhaling deeply, I felt the conversation slowly die out.

Why was it so hard to talk to him now? I should be able to jump right into conversation with him and joke about old times.

As I try to conjure something to say, Kyo interrupted my thoughts. "Where's Len?"

Reluctantly, tearing my eyes from his, I scan around the room, in hopes to find Len.

He wasn't anywhere in my field in vision though.

"I don't know," I answered hesitantly, as if just saying that would prove further that he would not show up today.

Turning back around in my seat, I remembered that I had forgotten to turn my cell phone off this morning. Reaching in my bag before the teacher would walk in, I took out my cell phone carefully and unlocked the screen.

Seeing I had a new text message, I decided to quickly check it since no harm could come from it.

* * *

_From: Kagamine Len_

_I'm sorry, I won't be able to walk you to school today. Something came up. I don't know If I will be at school today. I may show up later._

_Message sent at 6:23_

_Message received at 7:32_

* * *

Still holding my cell phone in my hand, I frown and switched my phone off, stuffing it back in my bag.

If I had known that, I would have just skipped school. My mind lingered though and wondered what exactly 'came up'. I started thinking about dropping by his house later today after school to make sure everything was alright.

* * *

After school released, I began to make my way over to Len's house until realization dawned on me.

Even though Len had been over to my home a plethora of times, I had never been to, or even _seen_ his home. Unwilling to let this small detail annihilate my plan, I pulled out my cell phone.

Dialing slowly, I pressed 'talk' and held the phone up to my ear.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

…

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello, this is Len Kaga—"_

_Click._

Grumbling at the dumb answering machine, I ended the call and tried again.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

…

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello, this is Len Kagamine. Sorry I missed your call. If you would please leave your name and number I will get back to you shortly. Thanks."_

A female voice slowly came on and I grimaced. I had heard it too many times in my life, so I rolled my eyes and began to chide and mock the voice in my frustration.

"_At the tone, please record your message. When you have finished recording, you may hang up, or press 1 for more options. To leave a callback number, press 5."_

_Beeeep._

"_Len-n-n! _Pick up-p-p! It's an emergency! … Also. Tell that lady on your phone to shut the heck up. I know what to do after the stupid beep. What do you think I am? Stupid? Well I'm not. You are. For not answering your phone. So … HA!"

I closed my phone shut and slipped it in my purse, looking up at the sky wearily. At this point, I had nothing to do now. My only options were to go home and drown in my misery… or maybe I could play _Angry Birds_ … Or _Pokémon … Yeah. That sounds good. I'll play Pokémon Red when I get home…_

"_HEY_!" A voice shouts nearly right in my ear, as their hand stiffly clasped onto my shoulder.

I let out a yelp, jumping, my heart beating frantically inside of my chest. I turned around, a pair of blue-eyes caressing my own in its gaze.

My heart nearly stopped.

"H-H-Hi!"

His eyes edged with concern and curiosity, Kyo inspected me carefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you,"

I stared at him, my mouth gaping. "Did you not think that would scare me?"

"Honestly? No," He replied sheepishly.

I looked at him quizzically, but decided to just let it slide. "Um… What are you doing around here?"

"I think I should be asking _you_ that. _I_ live here."

"Really? I didn't know that!"

Putting his hand over his heart with feign dismay, he gasped.

Or.. maybe it was feign. Looking back, I remembered that Kyo had lived in this neighborhood as well, yet here I was, looking for Len.

Kyo evaluates me, as if thinking something over, before he spoke again. "Would you like to come over?"

I beamed, nearly shouting at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Why not?"

"Okay!"

* * *

I stares at the large, yellow stucco house, with immeasurable windows around all sides. I gapes, not realizing it, and notices how it is the _exact_ house Kyo had stayed in before he had moved away.

In the past, it had had red shingles for the roof, the smallest amount of windows on each side of the house was five, and the house alone was 6000 sq. feet large. In the front yard palms were placed randomly in the red mulch along with Orchids, Rhizomes, and Gingers placed about them. At first, one would think that would be too much. But the house pulled it off quite nicely and without it, it would seem empty and less 'homey'.

Today, none of that had changed really, except for now there were more plants and windows. The only major thing that had changed since I'd last been at his house was now it was most likely ranged to 7000-8000 sq. feet.

Mansion? Yes. I believe so.

No matter how extravagant it had been in the past though, it seemed it gain even more adoration from me immensely. Maybe it was because now that I was older, I was able to appreciate things like this. Or perhaps, because I was just excited to be going inside once again after so many years.

Kyo studied me under his blue gaze. "Like it?"

"Duh," I replied simply, thinking that no other words were fathomable or even necessary.

* * *

During Lunch I had texted Len back, asking if everything was alright and if we could hang out later. It had taken nearly 3 hours to receive a response back and all it read was 'Sure.'

I have no idea whether or not he was answering my first or second question, but either way he didn't appear too enthusiastic for whichever, so I decided not to text him back. At least not then.

Pulling my cell phone out, revealing the time _5:56, _I decided that it was time to send him a fresh text message.

* * *

_To: Kagamine Len_

_Hey, Len. Kyo said it was alright if you wanted to come over and hang out with us! If you don't want to, it's alright! But just wanted you to know that the offer was available. I can give you the address as well._

_Message sent at 5:56_

_Message received at 5:56_

* * *

Staring at the things around me, I tried to envision how things were several years back. Perhaps the outside hadn't changed much. But the inside was almost completely different.

Kyo had also switched his room.

When he invited me inside it, I never really thought anything of it. All I could do were think about those eyes; captivating me and luring me in.

Sitting on his bed, Kyo began to talk animatedly about everything in his room and what he did the most and everything. He never took his eyes away from me though, soon, all of my thoughts were filled with Kyo and what would be made of us if he had never left. Would we be dating? Would he have given me my first kiss, or would I still not have had it yet?

He was _truly_ my best friend.

A dull ache filled my heart. I had missed him so much while he was gone.

Desperate to start a conversation with him, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "S-So.. Uh… Len might be coming over. I invited him."

Kyo smiled a bit, "That would be nice to hang out with him, wouldn't it?"

I nodded in agreement. "So… Um… How have you been recently?"

"I've been quite fair. Yourself?"

"I'm doing really good right now!" My heart swelled when I was with Kyo.

"That's good," Kyo said, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, by the way. How did you know where I was? We seem to be running into each other a lot today! It's kind of funny. Anyways… How did you know? The walk where I was going was opposite of your house and I—"

"Rin," Kyo looked at me, interrupting my rambling. "…I… I just can't seem to stay away from you." He admitted sadly. "I miss you, Rin."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks, but before I could respond, his lips pressed softly against mine. Emotions streamed through me, none of them the same though, and I found myself kissing him back. I had missed him so desperately and now he was here. _We_ were here. _Together._

And I had completely forgotten about Len. Well… Almost.

"Ahem."

Reluctantly, I parted my lips from Kyo and stare wide-out at the doorframe. Kyo turns around, looking as well and began to speak as if we hadn't been caught in the middle of anything, "Hey, Len!"

* * *

**Yuppppp that's how I roll (: Kyo took Rin's first kiss.. so hah. BUT FEAR NOT! Questions will begin to be answered next chapter~! (:  
**

**Anyways~ um.. I forgot what I was going to say.. oh well. Um.. review anddd for those of you in school, I'm sorry for you. For those who have yet to begun school, I envy you orz.**

**Sooo im completely excited because my Alice cosplay from Pandora Hearts came in today! So I got to be a complete Otaku for a good 30 min! :D anyways. Yeah.. lol xD review!**


	11. Kyo Utako

**What's this? I got the story up a WEEK EARLY? :D yay me! Haha So! Who's looking forward to this chapter? I know I sure am haha. Now it's kind of at the point where for me it's a surprise to how each chapter turns out. So by the end of the last one I was like…. Wow.. huh. Can't believe that happened. … Wow… lol anyways guess I'll write the next chapter now... Yeah. My best friend hit me really hard with her pencil bag after she read it.. it really hurt hahaha xD anyways! Time to get some questions answered finally hopefully (: yay.**

**Sooooo! Lemme respond to some reviews.. cuz I noticed I've NEVER done that.. and I feel terribad for it orz:**

_**Toan Daxland: **_**I'm pretty sure a good confusing has never existed xDDD… well.. maybe o_o because I know what you meannn! Haha so yay! :D I win! Haha jkjk**

_**Hyrule Master**_**: Oh YAY! Awesome! That was kind of my goal last chapter: to get people frustrated. Ahah. Yeah, hopefully some questions (or a lot) will be answered this chapter**

_**menono1011**_**: Yeahhh that was her first kiss haha, but don't worry! I will make up for it! … maybe.. *shot* xD yeahhh I like leaving all my chapters on cliff hangers.. haha it makes it fun for me (:**

_**hidarichan81**_**: UGHHH lucky! You make me sad! orz**

_**Cliff123: **_**We shall see how it makes him feel. I may develop on that later on hmmm.. future plot twist perhaps? Lol.. idk. Ohhh what animeee? I want to watch!**

_**CluelessLeaf: **_**That was my exact reaction after I typed last chapter, believe it or not haha. And yes! :D I love it!**

_**AyriiL: **_**Thanks! (:**

_**lizzyytx33: **_**Ahahahah I find it kinda funny in a very twisted way considering his relationship with Rin and everything xD**

_**PeaceLoveandMUFFINS: **_**No prob. I always ramble a ton anyway! I actually enjoy people rambling and talking a ton haha and yeah… geometry.. blah. Now this year, I only have to worry about physics. OTL I LOVEEE your username by the way!**

_**StellaMarris**_**: haha! I get into stories to! Don't feel bad xD I really loved your review, I was actually having a really bad day when you posted it and it automatically cheered me up ahah and yes, I am a diehard RinxLen fan too :D**

_**Mitsuki Kimura: **_**Yes. That kiss DID count! :P and I do support RinxLen… but I also support making people furious with the chapter because the reviews are usually more entertaining xD**

**_IMPORTANT: _I also went back and changed all grammar errors I could find, as well as the switching back and forth from present to past tense. It is officially past tense. Sorry for the confusion guys haha. If you see any grammar errors, _please_ notify me. They drive me nuts :(.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-**

**Kyo Utako**

**(Rin's POV)**

I gaped and just sat there, staring at Len; whose face was contorted with rage, hurt, and disappointment. I felt a pang in my heart as well as embarrassment, which then flooded through me at that instant.

I mean… that was my first kiss. _Ever._

It was then that my mind snapped back to reality. I pushed Kyo away from me –gently—and took a step towards Len.

"Len… I-" I began, but was cut short.

"Don't." Len's now cold, hard gaze looked right through me, settling a series of twists and knots through my stomach which made me want to retch right then and there.

"But, Len! I-"

"Don't talk to me, Rin…" I felt tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. But why? Why did I feel this way when I hardly knew him…?

Len appeared done with the conversation and turned on his heel, walking away from where he had entered.

But I couldn't let him go.

I just couldn't, like every fiber in my being rejected that very concept: a life without Len Kagamine. I felt I couldn't live without him, as if my life would lose all of its meaning and I would cease to exist. I couldn't lose him. Not again.

… 'Again'…?

Then, something clicked.

"Len! W-Wait!" By now, the tears were flowing down my cheeks.

Even though I felt frozen in place, as if I moved I would instantly collapse, I willed myself to go. Dashing out of Kyo's room, I peered down the hallway, noticing that Len was nowhere in sight.

My heart sank and felt as if it were being contracted and torn in half.

I took off down the hall in search of Len. If Kyo had called for me, I didn't hear it. My mind was only zoned in on one thing at that moment, and nothing else mattered.

I pushed past the many sculptors of mystical creatures such as: Griffons, Angels, and Dragons to name a few. I only knew what they were because I had observed them carefully upon entering the house. The house itself was a maze, but all I could focus on was my throbbing heart and the pounding of my feet underneath me.

Thankfully, despite my terror and despair, I managed to make it out of the house without getting lost. Pushing back the large, heavy oak doors that stood in front of me out of my way, I stepped outside. The bright light glared in my eyes, and it took a long moment for them to adjust. However, once they did, I stood on the large stone steps, hunched over, panting and scanning the area.

Len was nowhere in sight.

I sank down on the ground, not paying mind to the strenuous muck that clung onto the (use-to-be) bright white leggings I wore along with my school's uniform.

I stared out in the distance for a long time, my mind numb. I couldn't think of anything. Each time I struggled to bring a thought up, it would instantly leave me. The only thought that had managed to stay was that I had just watched him walk away from me for a second time.

This time though, he hadn't promised to come back to me.

My pulse throbbed heavily in my ear and traveled down my arms, making my body tremble. I felt as if the most important thing had been taken away from me. My most important treasure. My _Kyo._

Frozen in place, I stared out in front of me –possibly the direction from which he had left—until it all hit me like a wave.

I buried my head in my palms and bawled for a considerable amount of time.

* * *

Once my sobs had died down into broken whimpers and sniffles, I looked up to the sky, my eyes adjusting to the sunset. The sun was near-down by now and I realized I had been sitting there awkwardly on Kyo's front door-step for a considerable amount of time.

Standing up, a bit shakily, I shuffled along the road to reach the sidewalk. I didn't feel like moving at all though. If it was my choice, I would just lay there on the road and fall asleep. Forever. But of course, that wasn't an option.

Ignoring the cramp in my legs from remaining in the same position for so long, I began the long walk home.

On the venture home, my eyes had begun to sting due to how dry they were from all of my crying. The only thing that made them feel better was to start crying again. I had no complaints though –since it was inevitable anyway.

* * *

The rest of that night was all a haze and a blur of memories and images. The only thing I can clearly remember was having no trouble falling asleep that night.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes stung. Bad. Immediately, shielding my eyes from the bright rays of sunlight that poured in through my window, I rolled out of bed and made my way over to the opposite side of the room.

I shut the blinds and felt myself relax, now able to see clearly. When I looked at the clock, I was in no surprise to see its past 9am. School had long since started and quite frankly, I didn't care.

Instead of instantly snapping awake and scrambling to get ready -like I usually would have done- I made my way back over to my bed, grabbing my cell phone. I sat on my bed, sliding under the covers, and rested my head back onto the pillow -where it belonged. Sleep was easy to come by today, and I wasn't about to waste that opportunity.

Flipping my cell phone open, the light blazed in my eyes –forcing me to squint—and I found that I had no messages. It was rather disappointed, but then again, at the same time I was happy. That meant I had no one to deal with.

Well, or so I thought.

I felt my cell phone start to vibrate in my hand and I glared at it, as if trying to scare whoever-had-texted-me away.

When I glanced at the screen to check who had messaged me, I was in shock.

_Len Kagamine_

Flipping open my phone, I found it difficult to breathe when I read the message.

* * *

_From: Kagamine Len_

_We need to talk._

_Message sent at 9:14_

_Message received at 9:14_

* * *

The anxiety I felt at that moment was enough to make my heart stop. I checked to see if there were any messages from him that explained or said anymore, but there weren't.

That meant he demanded me to respond.

I stared at the screen, unsure what to do. He expected me to answer, but what did he _expect_ me to say? _'Oh well, of course. How about we go over to a restaurant and discuss things over a nice cup of coffee?'_

As if.

I continued to stare at my phone until something came to mind that I could text him.

* * *

_To: Kagamine Len_

_Where are you right now?_

_Message sent at 9:15_

_Message received at 9:16_

* * *

I slammed my phone shut after I had sent the message and was stunned to see it start to vibrate not a second later.

* * *

_From: Kagamine Len_

_That doesn't matter right now. We need to talk._

_Message sent at 9:16_

Message received at 9:_16_

* * *

_To: Kagamine Len_

_We have nothing to talk about._

_Message sent at 9:17_

_Message received at 9:17_

* * *

_From: Kagamine Len_

_Meet me at the park in 5. I'll be waiting._

_Message sent at 9:17_

_Message received at 9:17_

* * *

At that moment, I had never found it so hard to restrain chucking my phone at the wall. I debated over it for a second, but knew I would come to regret it later, sighing. Instead, I walked over to my closet and pulled out gray sweatpants and a teal, American Eagle hoody. I didn't care what I looked like that day, because there was no use in trying to look good when I would probably end up crying again anyway. Plus, my eyes were already puffy and red to begin with.

Stuffing my cell in the front pocket of my hoody and slipped on a pair of white vans I had. Looking in the mirror, I rolled my eyes when I saw how nothing corresponded at all. Len would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Even though Len now lived a long way from me, I didn't even have to question what park he was talking about. When I spotted his figure up ahead, that only affirmed my answer. _We were at_ t_he park where Kyo had said goodbye to me before he left._

Apparently I had seen him before he noticed my presence. Len sat perched on a bench, He rested his arms on his knees and would only stare straight ahead. As I approached him, the noise of the shifting grass below me gave away my proximity.

Len stood up to greet me, eyes wide. He obviously didn't think I would come, I was surprised myself that I had showed up. "Rin…"

When his eyes met mine, I immediately shifted my gaze, finding the ground a lot more interesting. I balled my hands into fists, next to me, not even sure what I should be doing. As long as I didn't talk though, my voice wouldn't have the ability to betray me. I didn't him to hear my voice break.

Finally, though, the silence became too much for me to bear, so I forced myself to speak."…Why … Why didn't you tell me … who you were…?

I heard Len shift uneasily, "Wait… you—?"

I forced myself to look up at him, his eyes were large and curious, making him look more boyish and younger. I then wondered how I hadn't figured it out earlier. "Yeah, I know." I croaked.

Len—no-_Kyo_ laughed uneasily, like an embarrassed kid who was caught sneaking in the cookie jar. "Well… um…I'm back,"

Tears brimmed my eyes, but I shook them away. This wasn't at all how I wanted him to come back. I found myself unable to speak again, my mind swarming with thoughts, all of them too quick to capture before they fled from my mind and new ones would enter in its place.

Len looked at me, his blue eyes clearer than ever. With that, I began to take in the rest of his appearance as well, noticing his blonde hair and the dark roots that crept upon them. I blinked, saying the first thing that came to mind. "You _dyed_ your hair?"

Len's shoulders rocked with laughter, "So it would seem. But, really, that's the _first_ thing you say after that?"

I ignored his comment and wrinkled my nose. "No offense… But isn't that a bit...," I bit my tongue and changed my vocabulary from the word I was going to use, just incase it would offend him, "flamboyant…?"

Len only laughed more, obviously finding humor in my question when I found none and was being serious. "Just because I changed my hair, doesn't mean I'm homosexual."

"…So … you're not?"

"No."

I found his comment rather unsettling, "So why did you change it then?"

Len looked at me quizzically, "What? Only you can have blonde hair?"

I glared at him, not finding his humor funny at all. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Len flashed me a smile, still trying to humor me but to no avail.

"Kyo," I whimpered, and felt stupid later for sounding so weak.

It got his attention though, all humor was gone from his face, he seemed ready to take my questions seriously.

I took a deep breath and forced my eyes to focus on his. "…Where were you, Kyo…?" My voice was on the edge of breaking.

"I was gone…" Len shifted uneasily again.

I gazed back towards the ground, refusing to meet his eyes any longer, "Where?"

"Out of country." It was obvious he was hiding something from me, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"Why did you decided to come back? Why now?"

I heard Len sigh and he hesitated before speaking slowly, "Rin, you know my dad's job is constantly moving us around."

I didn't argue, because the fact was I _did_ know that. That was the same reason he had to leave in the first place. I nodded. "That doesn't explain the hair."

Len laughed nervously, "Like I said, personal preference."

I shrugged. "Why did you change your name then?"

I looked up at him, noticing Len was smiling, "Same reason."

"Is there a reason you have the same surname as me, as well as how your first name closely resembles mine?"

Len's smile seemed to brighten a bit before he spoke, "Not really."

I sighed, noticing for the first time my anger seemed to have faded away. "Kyo…"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Never mind." I shook my head, feeling completely defeated.

"Rin, what is it?"

"It's nothing." I insisted.

Len took a step forward, and before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me tightly. "Rin."

Hands by my side, I stood there, stiff as a board and not sure what to do. "Y-Yes?"

"I missed you."

Soon, I found myself wrapping my arms around him and I buried my face in his chest, my voice barely audible, "I missed you too, Kyo…"

* * *

**THE END.**

**Jk Jk! Haha There will be a chapter after this! :D don't worry peeps… yes. I said peeps. Anyway.. Has anyone listened to the song Darkness 6 feat. Len by AVtechNO! ? IT'S AWE-MAZING!**

**So yeah. Next chapter will ALLLLL be conflict most likely.**

**Conflict between Rin Len&Kyo ; Rin&Kyo and we get to meet new character(s) next chapter :D yay!**

**Soooo! Stay tuned(?) xD Review plz! (:**

**DeviantART: Malirra4290 … A pic of Kyo is also on there as well just incase you always wondered what he looked like xD and don't worry people. It IS a RinxLen fic. Kyo already has a girlfriend :D Named Kanaru *coughcough* in this story he doesn't though x3 .. ANYWAYS … yeah haha**


	12. Confusion

**I'm so thrilled 3 day weekend! YAY! i ALSOOOO got my laptop back! YUSSS now I won't have to conjure up a quick chapter! I can write it through-out the week! I'm so happy! (: ... yay more confusing stuff this chapter haha. ANYWAY. time to respond to reviews.. which were quite enjoyable this past chapter!**

**StellaMarris: haha He's not quite a fan-boy :P and nah, Len is still Len! :)**

**Haruka Hoshine: Oh yes, indeed it shall get confusing! Which is why I chose this quote for the chapter haha i felt it related well xD and thank you~ :3**

**Kagaminevii: haha hopefully that will be answered soon!**

**Toan Daxland: I know right? Wouldn't that just be terribly awful of me just to end the entire story on that note? haha**

**menono1011: Everyone seems to be asking that~ teehee**

**Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude: Will do! :P**

**ToraTheShadowFoxDemon: Haha thanks! I fooled my bestfriend too xD soooo i see that as an accomplishment! Yay! :D**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy: Thanks :)**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: Hmmm~ I don't know~ :P**

**PeaceLoveandMUFFINS: Awww lucky dog, you! Enjoy it while you can! I'm so confused in it already haha.**

**kagaminechibi123: LOL poor Kyo.. He isnt SUCH a bad guy orz... oh well xD**

* * *

"_If confusion is the first step to knowledge, I must be a genius"_

~Larry Leissner

* * *

**Chapter Ten-**

**Confusion**

**(Rin's POV)**

I sat in my desk, frozen, glowering at the pencil that lay in front of me.

A soothing voice reached my ears, "Rin… relax." I looked over at Len and smiled sheepishly, thankful for his successful attempt to calm me. A week had passed since Len and I had met up in the park. I was still unsure whether things were better or worst.

I picked up my pencil, beginning to twirl it in my hand and let my mind wander.

* * *

_I walked side-by-side with Len, a little more close than I would prefer someone to be in my own personal bubble if I were him, but he didn't seem to mind._

_I peeked over at him from the corner of my eye, "So …" I began._

"_So," Len echoed._

"_Do I call you Len now? Like… that's your name now?"_

"_Yeah." Len murmured, but gave no further reasoning._

"_Huh," I mused, mind full of thoughts and unanswered questions. "Why's that?"_

"_Dad's job."_

_My mouth formed a small _'o'_ and I placed my attention on the road that stretched ahead of us._

"_Rin?"_

_I turned to face Len, his face focused only on the road, eyes narrowed. " Yes?"_

_Len let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slouching, "I just… Never mind. Forget it."_

"_What is it?" I insisted._

"_I … I don't want to hurt you, Rin."_

_I resisted the urge to look at him and ask what on earth he was even talking about. Instead, I smiled at him gently, "You'll never hurt me, Len."_

_Instantly after I said that, Len turned away from me and the rest of our walk was engulfed in silence._

* * *

Len… Kagamine… I snuck a glance at him, trying to dissect what he said and what he could have possibly meant. I sigh mentally, frustrated at how he seems even more closed-off to me than before. It was almost as if-.

"Rin!" My head snapped up at my name, eyes meeting my teacher's.

"Y-Yes?" I asked, my heart racing at how strict her voice was. What had I done?

My teacher sighed noisily, depicting how annoyed she was with me. "Stop daydreaming, Rin and please answer the question."

"U-Uh…" My eyes scanned the room in hope to figure out what 'question' she was talking about, "C-Can you repeat it?"

The teacher's scrutinizing glare hardened on me, making me freeze in my seat, "I have repeated it _three_ times, Rin!"

I sink low in my seat, when I heard a low and soft mumbling from behind me, " 'Three days.' Romeo and Juliet took place in over three days."

It took me a moment to realize who was speaking: _Kyo._ I was still furious with him, but that didn't mean I was stupid enough not to take help whenever it was offered.

"U-Um… T-Three days?" I answer unsurely, wondering if maybe Kyo had lied after all.

The English teacher's hardened face immediately softened, glad to finally have an answer, "Yes. Thank you. Now what took place each day?"

I smiled. _Don't think that means I forgive you, Kyo._ I mentally shook my head, clearing of thoughts of him and willed an answer to come forth. "On the first day they met, the second they got married, and on the third they _died._ I said, emphasizing the word 'died' because unlike other girls, I thought Romeo and Juliet were completely idiotic. How could a 14 year old know if she was in love or not?

It took me a moment for that statement to sink in. _Oh…_ I planted my forehead on my desk, feeling foolish.

* * *

Once Lunch had finally rolled around, I was starving. However, the thought of eating food made me feel uneasy and like throwing-up.

I took my place at the small lunch table and stared at the melancholy green wall ahead of me, making me want to throw-up even more. I had felt completely fine this morning –physically at least- so why now?

It took Len a moment to show up. He slid in his chair, brown bag in his hand. For some reason, the atmosphere instantly got a different feel to it. I placed my head down and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I murmured, my stomach feeling as if there were something in it, threatening to burst forth. Kind of like that movie _Alien vs. Predator._

I felt bile rise from my throat and into the back of my mouth, searing my taste-buds.

"I-I got to go," I stood up from the seat and headed off in the direction of the door, that led out of the cafeteria, without a second glance back.

* * *

"Nghhhh," I turned over to my left side in hopes to appease my restless stomach, but to no avail. It only felt worst.

I turned over onto my back, arm over my face, blocking out the light that seeped in from the nurse's office. I had tried calling my earlier father in hopes of being picked up, but he was at work today and I didn't think I would be able to walk home without throwing-up. So here I was, on a blue cot in the nurse's office. _Fun._

I kicked off the blanket that lay over me, feeling intense heat surge through my body, making me sweat. However, the second the blanket had left a chill crawled up my spine, making me instantly regret my decision. I lunged towards the blanket, trying to retrieve it, but only succeeding in retching all over the poor yellow blanket in my futile attempt.

* * *

I groaned and tried to mute out all sounds coming into the room I was in, but it was impossible. _At least_ every 2 minutes someone new was coming in, many people trying to skip out on tests. I groaned, mostly in pain rather than annoyance.

I tried to think of anything that might have possibly summoned the overwhelming feeling in my gut. After a few moments of nothing coming to mind, I abandoned the attempt.

Light surged into the small room, I pulled up the new blanket I had borrowed –after I had thrown-up on the other one- in hopes to block it all out, but nothing seemed to help.

"Kagamine Rin?"

I grunted in affirmation, feeling as if I were to open my mouth I would blow chunks all over the speckled white tile again (Which didn't sound like the best thing to do).

"You're able to go home."

I pulled the blue-checkered throw off from my body, the sudden bright light causing me to squint, and looked at the nurse.

"W-What?" I croaked, glad I was able to force myself to speak without any consequences other than my stomach tightening a bit more.

"A student came in, he offered to take you home. Under normal circumstances that wouldn't be allowed, but we called your father and he approved."

I blinked, dumb-struck. More over the fact that my father approved of someone else taking me home. I sat up and shifted over, placing my legs on the side of the cot and stood up slowly, my vision taking a while to shift back into focus. My back ached –my entire body ached- screaming for me to lie back down, but I willed myself to stay up in hopes of being able to lay in the comfort of my own bed soon.

Walking into the main part of the nurse's office, my eyes widen in shock when I see who my ride home was now. For a second, I debated about staying in the nurse's office and refusing the offer.

* * *

I focused on keeping my eyes shut tight, balled up tight, trying to make the pain go away. Nothing seemed to be working though?

I felt pressure form at the end of the King Mattress I laid in, "Did you eat today?" I cracked open my eyes and stared at Kyo, hair spiky as usual, worry etched into his face.

I shook my head, careful not to move the rest of my body.

The pressure lifted from the edge of the bed and I heard Kyo talking outside to someone, but I didn't recognize the voice. It was soft and pleasant, a young girl's tone definitely. Maybe our age, I didn't know.

I heard the sound of feet crossing back over to carpet; Kyo's presence appeared right by my side, crouching down, and his cold hand came in contact with my forehead. "Kaiyo will be back with some food for you, alright? I'll be here if you need me. I'm just going to get some medicine for you."

I nod, guessing _Kaiyo_ was the name of the young girl I had heard in the hallway speaking with him. I was too sick to argue about eating so I just let it be. I also had no idea if I could even stomach medicine.

In a few moments, Kyo had exited the room and I was left alone. That instant, I heard my phone start to go off.

_Hey Mr. Music tsuyoku daite, Hey Mr. Music odorasete yo. __Kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o—_

I reached over and picked up my cellphone, scanning through the messages.

* * *

_3__ New Text Messages_

_From: Len Kagamine_

_Hey, just checking in and making sure you're alright._

_Message Sent At: 11:46_

_Message Received At: 11:46_

* * *

_From: Len Kagamine_

_Where are you?_

_Message Sent At: 12:29_

_Message Received At: 12:30_

* * *

_From: Len Kagamine_

_Rin?_

_Message Sent At: 1:11_

_Message Received At: 1:17_

* * *

I began to type in a reply when Kyo came back in the room. "Here, if you think you can stomach it." He took my hand gingerly, as if he was afraid of breaking me, and placed two small blue capsules in my hand once I put my phone down. "It's Nyquil," He stated, noticing my questioning gaze at the two pills. "I thought you might want to sleep through the worst of it, if you want instead though I can get you Dayquil."

I shook my head, "N-No it's fine… Thank you." I noticed how raw and scratchy my throat felt, wanting a drink, I noticed the one Kyo held in his hand –most likely Ginger Ale. I looked up at him, wondering if he was going to hand it to me.

Kyo noticed my look and placed the small glass on the table beside me. "Sorry," He murmured.

I stared at him, I had thought that Len was confusing, but Kyo definitely had him beaten out in that. I had no clue what Kyo was ever thinking.

"K-Kyo…?"

Kyo turned to face me, "Hn?"

"Thanks…"

Kyo smiled sadly, "I owe you that much. I'm sorry, Rin." With that, he walked out of the room.

I blinked and turned towards the glass, picking it up shakily and downed it with the two Nyquil I had in my palm.

I picked up my cellphone, wanting to send a reply before the medicine took its drowsy effect.

* * *

_To: Len Kagamine_

_Everything is fine, I'm at Kyo's house._

_Message Sent At: 1:19_

_Message Received At: 1:19_

* * *

The next reply was almost instant.

* * *

_From: Len Kagamine_

_Kyo?_

_Message Sent At: 1:19_

_Message Received At: 1:20_

* * *

_To: Len Kagamine_

_Yeah, it's alright though. Don't worry. He's taking care of me._

_Message Sent At: 1:20_

_Message Received At: 1:20_

* * *

_From: Len Kagamine_

_If you say so… Call me if you want me to pick you up, alright? How are you feeling?_

_Message Sent At: 1:20_

_Message Received At: 1:20_

* * *

_To: Len Kagamine_

_Not as good as I hope to be, lol…_

_Message Sent At: 1:20_

_Message Received At: 1:21_

* * *

_From: Len Kagamine_

_I'm sorry. Let me know if I can do anything for you. I'll let you get some rest, alright? You need it. Get well soon, Rin. I miss you._

_Message Sent At: 1:21_

_Message Received At: 1:21_

* * *

_To: Len Kagamine_

_I miss you too and thanks, Len. See you soon hopefully. _

_Message Sent At: 1:21_

_Message Received At: 1:22_

* * *

I closed my phone and stared at it, half-hoping it would ring again and the other part of me knowing I needed my rest. I sighed once several minutes had passed and placed it on the side-table.

* * *

A soft knock echoed through the room, even though the door was already open. A young brunette stood at the frame, holding a bowl in both of her hands.

I stared at her, "Y-You can come in."

She smiled shyly and entered the room, closing the distance between us. "U-Um, K-Kyo said to bring this to you." She held out the bowl in front of her, which I took, relishing the warmth seeping through the ceramic dish.

"Thank you…" Even though I highly doubted I would be able to eat it, it was the thought that mattered, right?

The girl smiled brightly, as if I had just told her the best news ever. I found it hard not to smile myself.

"U-Um, I'm Kaiyo by the way."

"Rin. Sorry I'm intruding, usually I'm not like this." I replied, referring mostly to my appearance –with my disheveled hair and wrinkled uniform- rather than appearing randomly at some else's house.

"Oh no! I-It's fine! You aren't intruding at all! It's nice to have someone in the house." I stared at Kaiyo, wondering how someone could be so excited to have some _sick_ person at their house, while their Kyo had ordered them to take care of that said-person.

"Kaiyo?" I ask, noticing how closely the name resembled that of the older male brunette.

Kaiyo's emerald eyes widened, "O-Oh sorry! Do you need me to leave? I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering, are you Kyo's sister?"

Kaiyo laughed softly, a pleasant laugh, which actually made my stomach stop clenching for a split second. "Y-Yeah, his younger sister… B-But only by a few minutes!"

I blinked, "You're _twins?" _I had no idea Kyo even had a sibling in general.

Kaiyo nodded slowly, looking a bit hurt, realizing that her brother probably had never mentioned her. Which he hadn't.

"Do you go to our school as well?"

"I'm homeschooled," She replied carefully, watching me, "My parents both wanted me to stay home instead."

I nodded lazily, feeling the medicine starting to take its effect; my sense dulling a bit while it dragged me to sleep.

I watched as Kaiyo carefully eyed around the room, her eyes searching for an answer it seemed she wouldn't be able to find.

With a soft sigh, the emerald-eyed girl turned on her heel and exited the room. As I watched her, I laid my head on the soft pillow behind me, shutting my eyes.

* * *

"…?"

"….Better… maybe… sure…"

I struggle to focus my hearing, the voices in the room sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"…She have…?"

"I … it… may be… the…"

I groaned, shifting my weight off of my right side, which felt as if it were asleep, and roll over to my left. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too groggy that even lifting my arm was futile.

"…Is she awake…?" I focused on that one voice, it made me feel safe and secure, as if I could fall right back asleep. I refused to though.

"… don't think so. She's … that for several hours." The voices were hushed and quiet, making it even harder to discern them, but soon I was able to.

A low sigh reached my ears as a cool hand brushes the hair out of my face, "She's really warm. Are you sure that she needs all of those blankets?"

"She's been cold off-and-on." A pause. "No. Actually, maybe. That may be best though."

"… I actually came here to speak with you mostly and then return Rin home."

A low scoff/laugh echoed through the room. "I kind of figured that. Otherwise, you wouldn't be speaking to me, Blondie."

"Kyo. I honestly don't want to start this. Especially with Rin being sick and all."

Kyo laughed gently, "I wasn't going to start anything, I just find everything a bit humorous."

The other voice scoffed a bit, but his voice sounded a bit… off and worn-out.

"So, _Len_, what do you plan to do now?" Kyo asked, emphasizing the name_ 'Len_'.

I froze, even more eager to hear the conversation and pretend I was asleep than ever. Len and _Kyo_ were talking. … _Together._ My mind tried to wrap around the concept of them getting along.

"… I don't know."

Silence.

…

…

…

Kyo sighed a bit, shifting his weight and pressure was put at the end of the bed. "You should really get her home. We can talk about this later."

"Alright. Thanks for taking care of her. If I find out you did anything though, I will personally kill you."

Kyo laughed heartily –as if Len had just shared an inside joke- the bed rocked a bit, making my stomach clench. "I know you will, but Kaiyo was in here more than I was. She was constantly checking in on her as if Rin was her child or something. It was ridiculous."

"… Kaiyo must be happy to see her again." Len's voice was slow and cautious.

"…Yeah."

The more they spoke, the more confused I got. What on earth were they talking about? We had just met today. Nothing made sense.

"By the way," Kyo spoke again, "Make sure she gets something to eat, I had Kaiyo bring in some soup but Rin never ate it."

"Thanks again, Kyo."

"Of course, I would do anything for her."

"… I know."

* * *

**YAYYY MORE CONFUSING STUFF! I'm sooo happy ahhaha... i actually was feeling pretty sick earlier today which is what inspired this chapter.. THANKFULLY though... I wasn't AS sick as rin was. no throwing up or anything~ just... queasy lol**

**... I LOVE KAIYO SO MUCH. ALWAYS HAVE. ALWAYS WILL! ... If you want to see a pic of Kaiyo OR Kyo check out my deviantArt! Malirra4290(dot)deviantArt(dot)com**

**Want more stories? then check out the poll on my channel! xD**


	13. All But Hidden

**Mkay... this next chapter is pretty short.. because this one is focused more on RinxLen the next one is KyoxRin. So yeah. Hopefully within the next two chapters some things will be resolved either within the story or by your own smartness (: Sooo because this and the next chapter are so short.. I decided to upload two chapters this time around~! So next one will be up within next week! Hoorah! Also. Because I was sick today and had nothing better to do. YES. I GOT SICK. **

**What are the coincidences of that? haha Darn you Rin you got me sick. But yeah.. pretty much felt everythingggg Rin did last chapter minus the throwing up. xD so.. yayyy.**

**Toan Daxland: So... basicallyyyy Len would be talking to himself the entire story? xD**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: That's pretty darn confused o_o**

**Hyrule Master: Hahaha my best friend LOVED your comment she always says things are a 'conspiracy' xD anyway~! Thank you! And yes, they will end up together! Don't worry (: It is a RinxLen fanfic after all!**

**lizzyytx33: I honestly have no idea anymore either xD jkjk.. I can imagine how confused you must be though.. lol Things will hopefully clear up soon~! :)**

**MusicInJenn: Hahaha sorry for being so confusing orz**

**Haruka Hoshine: And yes~ They do know each other! (: But how? *gasp* That will be revealed sometime soon...ish**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-**

**All But Hidden**

**(Rin's POV)**

My eyes flew open, body rasping for breath. My hands searched for anything to stabilize my current mental state. Reaching my neck, my slender fingers traced for any signs of harsh abuse or blood.

_Blood._

_My head tilts back, urging my body to cry out for help—but no sound comes forth. Blood spills from my parted lips as I gag, my torso rocking with pain as the dagger is driven further into me._

My fever had gotten worst throughout the day, but that pain didn't even compare to the nightmares that haunted my slumber.

Most nights it was fine—I was utterly dreamless. Once or twice a month however, all of my memories and fears were twisted and contorted into something far more demented than reality could ever hold for me.

_I see it a second too late—light reflecting off a blade hidden within the woman's clothing. The moment it makes contact, my skin gives way under the steel point's pressure, cutting through me as if I were made of butter. Blood gushes forth, my body threatening to collapse as she grips my shoulder and drives the weapon deeper._

I stared at the wall ahead of me-top half baby blue, bottom half chestnut brown—and try to clear my mind. _Five years_. I tried to wrap my mind around that reality, but failed to do so. I felt if I were to go downstairs she'd still be there. _Waiting for me_. My stomach clenched tightly as I leaned over my bed and retched into a no-longer white trash bin.

I struggled to catch my breath. Everything I did seemed ten, if not twenty, times more energy-consuming. Just sitting up took effort. My body felt as if it were sagging and gravity was tugging even more to keep me down. Weight was increasingly unbearable, the blankets on me felt as if they weighed 5x more than usual and threatened to crush my fragile body. Without them though, my body would become victim to the chills that prickled along my spine.

A soft knock on the door caused me to start.

Before I could answer, the door slowly opened.

"Oh, you're awake." Len's eyes met mine and he smiled gently, "How are you feeling?"

I pushed aside all thoughts of the dream and tried my best to smile as well, "Better." My throat was raw and scratchy, but I tried my best to hide it.

Len heaved a sigh, placing himself at the corner of my bed. "Really?"

I blinked and stared at him, ignoring the way my heart raced when I was near him "Y-Yeah. Why?"

"You're fever has gone up compared to earlier. Also," Len jerked his head in the direction of the trash bin—which contained previously stated contents, "because of that."

My nose wrinkled, refusing to peer over at it.

My eyes met his for a split moment when something hit me, "Wait... How are you in my house...?"

Len smiled sheepishly at my question and responded, "Your dad let me in."

I gaped at him, "He _let_ you in?"

Len's smile grew and he nodded, "Yeah. He's a pretty cool guy, Rin."

I just continued to stare at him. Were we even talking about the same person? "Wait, so my dad is ho—?" My words were cut off as I practically lunged myself off the side of the bed. My gut twisted and churned as I heaved. Even though there was nothing left within me to throw-up, I continued to gag into the waste-basket anyway.

I pulled myself back up and leaned against my pillow, panting. My body burned more than ever, consumed in heat, and I felt as if my head was going to explode from the pounding headache.

"Rin? What can I get you?" I lifted my eyes hesitantly to meet Len's and shook my head lightly, careful not to disturb my increasing headache.

"I-I'm fine," I croaked.

"No you're not," Len insisted, "What can I get you?"

I closed my eyes, head tilted up toward the ceiling. "I-I'm hungry..."

Len's weight shifted on the end of the bed, preparing to hop up, "Alright, what would—"

"I can't stomach anything though," i cut him off, "I just want you to stay here..."

Len took his place back on the end of my bed, the metal frame moaning under our combined weight. "I can do that."

I sunk down, letting my body rest fully. My back instantly relaxed, sending a pleasurable tingle through my skin, allowing me to inhale successfully without feeling the need to throw-up.

My mind was fogged, with only one question running through it. Before I completely thought it out, my lips parted, and I started to speak. "Len...? Why didn't you ever call me...?"

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Everything within Len froze and he suddenly felt a strong urge to leave the room. Where would he even begin? _How _should he begin? He had only just recently been reunited with Rin. Not as Len, but as Kyo—his formal self. He wasn't ready to jump into everything and talk with her.

Not like this.

Not when he hadn't even figured out everything yet for himself, and when the girl in front of him looked so fragile in her current state as if just touching her would cause small frame to shatter.

Len noticed he hadn't spoken yet and Rin's gaze was focused on him, as if trying to piece the puzzle together on her own. As if she had been trying to solve the puzzle by herself for quite some time—which she had. He knew that best.

Len chuckled wryly to himself, gaining a scrutinizing glare from the ill blonde that now sat up straight beside him.

"Well?" Rin's eyes were focused on him, but Len was able to see past that. See past the girl who always pretended to be strong in front of others, and see straight to the confused girl that lay inside.

After a few moments of suffocating silence, Len decided it was time to break it. "Rin... I," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I really think we should talk about this later. Not now." Len hoped that the finality in his voice would silence Rin so that she would rest and get better soon. However, that was not the case.

"Kyo..." Len flinched at his old name, memories flooding along with it. Memories he preferred to keep at bay.

Len switched his gaze to the ground, suddenly finding it unbearable to be in the same room as Rin. "Yes?"

"Please... I-I need to know..." Len listened to her voice, wishing he could fix everything for her. It frustrated him that things had to all be so difficult. He wanted to just whisk her away and lead her away from this hard, difficult life—no matter how cliché it sounded.

"I…," He let out a long, weary sigh and decided to fulfill the blonde's wishes, "Only if you lay down first though. You need to rest."

Rin stared at him and began to lean back against her pillows, a bit hesitantly at first, until completely relaxing down.

Len fixed his gaze on her, his eyes pleading. "Rin, I really wanted to get in contact with you. Please don't think that I didn't."

Rin's voice was barely above a whisper, "Why didn't you then…?"

"I… Well," Len let out a shaky sigh, "because of my dad's job…"

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

Fury bubbled up inside of me. His dad's _job_. _Really?_

"Len," I snapped my voice barely above a whisper, "That's your excuse for _everything!" _I felt tears prick at the corner of my blood-shot eyes, but pushed them aside.

"I… I will tell you more, Rin. I swear. Right now just isn't the best time." Len kept his eyes focused on me, almost _pleading_ me to believe him. But I couldn't.

"_Well._ When _is_ the _'best'_ time, Len? We use to share _everything_ with each other! Heck, we use to be best friends! I feel as if I don't even know you!" Len flinched. Either at how my voice had risen, or at my use of past tense when speaking of our friendship—I didn't know. My throat was raw and stung every time I spoke, but I continued anyway, "Tell me, Len. Do you have any idea what you left me to? A simple _email_ would have even sufficed when you were gone!"

"Rin… I…" Len's gaze switched to the ground as his voice trailed off.

My face softened when I looked at him. I didn't mean to be harsh with him, but I felt terribly sick and after years of holding everything in, it was starting to bubble on the surface. That wasn't an excuse for me though, I knew that. I was responsible for my own actions.

"Len—I—"

Len cut me off, "I'm sorry, Rin." He stood up from my bed and began walking towards my door. He turned to look at me one last time before murmuring something undecipherable and walked out.

* * *

_From: Len Kagamine_

_I promise to clear everything up. Just give me some more time._

_Message Sent At: 9:21_

_Message Received At: 9:21_

* * *

**_So yeah! AMAZING idea hit me towards the middle of this.. I have an epic plot twist for later~! And that plot twist may actually make this into a second story~ bwhahahaa anywaysssss yeah! R&R! My head hurts really bad so I won't ramble too long lol_**


	14. Difficulties

**I am so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update. I feel terrible.. bahhh. Um. Yeah, no excuses this time. I won't bother you guys with those. Lol. Um… if it helps any… this file was created on 10/1/2011… half of the story was already written. Then I got lazy and didn't know how to continue. Lol… OKAY! Let's just get to the story—if you guys even remember what happened last ): Rin is sick. Remember that. xD**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve-**

**Difficulties**

**(Rin's POV)**

I awoke up with a start, my cellphone vibrating noisily beside me.

I clutched my head as I reached for the bright yellow object. I cursed silently as the mobile device tumbled onto my hardwood floor with a loud _clash_, and the vibrating instantly stopped.

Placing my hand over my stomach –as if trying to keep my food held in me— I reached over, scooped up the phone, and checked the message.

* * *

_From: 405-2496_

_Hey._

_Message Sent At: 7:18_

_Message Received At: 7:18_

* * *

My eyebrows furrowed as I struggled to think of whom the number could possibly belong to. Realizing that I didn't recognize the number displayed, I frowned and decided not to respond the text.

I placed my cellphone beside the pillow next to me and rested my head back down, closing my eyes.

_To what color am I dyed? The size of the dyed thing chang—_

I rubbed my eyes hastily and grumbled as I leaned over to check the time: 8:14 AM. Wondering who could be calling, I glanced at the screen. The same unknown number from earlier showed up.

Pressing the 'talk' button, I raised the phone to my ear hesitantly.

"H-Hello?" I asked unsurely, my voice small and weak. Two things I refused to be.

"Hey." A familiar voice resonated from the other line, making my head spin.

"K-Kyo?" I questioned. Wasn't he supposed to be in school? "Why are you calling?"

"Because you didn't answer my text." He stated simply.

"I was sleeping." I declared, just wanting to go back to sleep where reality was unable to touch me.

"Ah," Kyo paused for a moment, "Well, make sure you're dressed appropriately. I'll be over there in about 15 minutes."

My head began to throb as his words reached me, "Wa-Wait… What…? What are you ta—"

"See ya."

_Click._

I stared at my phone, debating to call back. Then I remembered something. Kyo doesn't even _know_ where I live. Who cares what he said? He was most likely just joking around, right?

* * *

I stared at the wall ahead of me as I lay on my side. Ever since Kyo had called, sleep refused to take me back into its embrace. I let out a shaky sigh. I felt completely awful. Why weren't humans allowed to hibernate? That would be nice, and then I could just sleep this awful thing away.

Groaning, I turned to my other side and stared at the wall ahead of me. I wanted someone here to take care of me, I honestly didn't care who.

Well, that was a lie. I did care. I didn't want my dad here. Or Kyo for that matter. I didn't even want Len here… I just wanted someone else. Maybe a girl I guess, I just have a ton of guy troubles it seemed.

Well, no, that was a wrong statement. Up until two weeks ago, I had only my dad to worry about. No I was being forced to worry about two other guys. Kyo and… Len.

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed I just had problems with those letters of the alphabet.

I quickly sung my way through the alphabet and things made sense… H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P…. When the tune picked up, that's where my troubles began. My dad's first name started with an 'N'. Kyo was.. well… 'K' obviously. And Len was just. Well, he should just be a letter all on his own. He was so bad that 'Len' should just be part of the alphabet.

I made a mental note to myself to stay clear with anyone whose name started with the letters K-P.

I stared at the wall and groaned. I knew I was making no sense; I was just trying to make myself feel better. And it was working, to be honest, I felt a lot better than before.

In fact, I was getting sleepy again—almost to the point of drifting off… My thoughts soon began to slow down and I was left alone with the quiet sanity of my room.

…

* * *

I jolt awake suddenly as a large object collided into my wall. I opened my eyes, squinting at the blinding sunlight that poured in through my window and peered towards the door.

I choke back a sob when I see who it is.

"…Go away," I barely managed to say, "leave me alone."

Kyo frowned, disapproving in my enthusiasm to see him. "Not excited?"

"No." I answered, rolling onto my other side, facing away from him.

I heard a shift of movement against the carpet and suddenly, an amount of pressure was put onto my bed, directly by my side.

Not bothering to look at Kyo, I asked, "Why are you sitting on my bed?"

"It was a long walk."

"Well. The floor's always an option." I knew I was being unfair to him, but—come on. He interrupted my sleep and now expected me to share my bed? No Thanks. I was not a happy camper when woken up.

Kyo let out a grunt, "Thanks."

"A pleasure." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, glad he can't see my expression. To my surprised, however, the weight was lifted from my bed and I heard Kyo moving along the carpet.

"I brought some soup."

I hesitate before I responded, "What kind?"

"Chicken noodle, it's the best for when you're sick I hear."

Despite myself, I find myself laughing a bit, "Oh? Is that so…?"

Although I couldn't see him, I knew he nodded, "Yeah, just for you, sweetheart."

I grimaced.

Kyo let out a short, bark-like laugh. "Like my nickname for ya?"

"Hardly." I opened my eyes, rolling over to face him.

Kyo grinned at me, the more I looked at him, the more I realized how boyish and innocent he looked. It made me frown. How could someone like that seem so… I don't know… Just, how could I hate him so much? "Oh yeah," He started, "I forgot a spoon so I guess I'll just have to give it to you by mouth."

Then I remembered why.

* * *

Later that day, Kyo and I began to act more _civil_ towards each other—for lack of a better word. He stopped making sarcastic comments, and I started to act nicer to him. For the most part, we actually got along quite nicely.

"He's going to be here soon."

I peered at Kyo curiously from the other side of the kitchen table, "Who?" I asked.

"Len." He responded, waving it off, but I could tell it bothered him.

I chewed on my bottom lip, cupping my elbows with my hands before I dared to ask, "What is it that you hate about him so much?"

Kyo sat there a moment, the answer in his eyes. He was asking himself the same question that I was thinking: Should he tell me? I knew the answer, of course I did. Something would be wrong if I didn't. I just wanted confirmation—to know that I wasn't wrong, as well as, to hear him say it for himself.

"Kyo…?" I prodded him gently, making eye-contact with him. The more I look at his eyes, the more I realize they are green. Not blue like I had previously thought. That meant Len hadn't lied. Len really was Kyo. Everything clicked. But… then… what brought Kyo here? And why did he act so familiar with me?

"I," Kyo started, but quickly stops.

"Yes?" I questioned, wanting to hear what he has to say.

Sighing harshly, Kyo looks at me, making sharp eye-contact. "Why do you remember him, but not me?"

* * *

**Short, short, short. It's all I have time for. I wanted to get this up quickly and put in their relationship building in some later chapters. Sooo yes. The next chapter will be longer! DONT WORRY (:**

**I started reading The Hunger Game series two days ago. Finished the first book, Now on Catching Fire… OMG it is AMAZING if you have never read it, GO BUY IT. NOW. I LOVEEE it :DDD So yeah, go do that. Please. Oh yeah, you can Review if you'd like xD**

**Sorry again for the late update =/**


	15. Long dead UPDATE lololol I'm back :3

**Hey Hey Hey! It's FAAAAA—no. it's not fat Albert. It's me! I'm back from the "dead" AKA life. SO many apologies for making you all wait so long! Fear not! I am not canceling this story; I'm still going to finish it. I HAVE to finish it. I can't stand seeing something I love so much remain unfinished.**

**I actually kind of hope most of y'all (Yes, "y'all". I'm from the south) have forgotten about this story so you didn't like freak out over me not finishing it. (Like how I still cry myself to sleep at night because Kiss Me, My Doll remains on the biggest cliffhanger ever.)**

**As I said, I apologize for not finishing this sooner and making you guys wait. I'm a senior now (W00t w00t) so life is pretty demanding. Also to mention that I got kicked out in May of 2012 and I've been adjusting to life with my lovely mom 3**

**SOOO! Who's ready for the next chapter?! I will be getting to work on it soon! Most likely later in March! Expect it by the first week of April (if not, feel free to spam my PM box until I finish) lol**

**Oh! And IMPORTANT announcement! I love you all so much and would love to get to know you guys more! Feel free to like/stalk my page on Facebook OR to hang out and chat with me on Deviantart!**

**Here are the links for both if you're interested, I'll be updating my fb so you'll know the status of all my shenanigans going on (: that would be the best way to know what I'm up to.. I plan on frequently posting statuses (like, daily) depending on how many of you guys follow lol.**

**Here are the links! obviously you'll need to remove the _._ lol (the full links are also on my profile page on FF 3**

**[ Facebook dot com /Missashkins] AND [ foxfirespirit dot deviantart dot com]**

**I love you guys and hope to hear and connect with you! Also look forward to the next chapter! Things will get crazy from here on out! ;3**

**(also everyone, give thanks to Lolly1o1. She's the one who made me realize that I need to update)**


End file.
